Silver Bells: Christmas One Shots
by tonyamic10
Summary: A series of mostly fluffy drabbles based on Seth MacFarlane's Holiday for Swing Album. This will consist of various Bella/pack pairings as well as standard pack pairings, with a touch of Sam/Leah [AU, Bella/Jacob, Bella/pack, Leah/Sam] Most are rated T, but possibly a couple of M.
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N This was a totally impulsive idea after listening to some new Christmas music while decorating a few days ago. I'm in love with Seth MacFarlane's Christmas album, who knew? I'm attempting as many one shots as I can get over the next few weeks. This is completely off the cuff, nothing deep or fancy, just good holiday fun. **_

_**Off course, I felt compelled to make my first one about Seth Clearwater, as I'm still not over what happened to him in Revival. **_

_**All chapter titles are song titles on the album.** _

Everybody's waiting for the Man with the Bag  
><strong>(SethBella)**

Charlie had caught her up on pretty much everything and everyone. She'd been away for a long time finishing up her marketing degree. She went ahead and got her master's since she was on a role. Bella Swan thought she had it all figured out at 18 when she walked down the aisle with vampire Edward Cullen, but she was living a completely different life currently.

Bella went through with it despite her resistance to young marriage. She broke her best friend's heart and disappointed his friends who had also become her friends. What a selfish brat, but she didn't see it at the time. It wasn't until Alice busted in on her and Edward right before their moment of intimacy; that her world took on a new direction. She remembers shrieking at her as she grasped at the sheets to cover her topless form. Jeesh, Alice was bold but why did she crash their honeymoon.

Alice's words shook both Edward and her to the core, "Don't Edward, if you and Bella make love, she'll get pregnant and it will not be a normal child. She will die! I swear it, I saw her dead and ripped apart. I don't know if you changed her in time, but see for yourself."

Of course, Alice replayed her vision for Edward and shock and horror covered his face. He assured Alice that would never happen, so she eventually retreated to let them discuss it.

"You're never going to touch me, are you?"

"No love, I can give you affection, but I will never risk you like that."

They talked it over all night instead of doing what most honeymoon couples did. Of course, he could go ahead with the change when they got back, but he'd reminded her she seemed pleased with waiting a little bit longer. They talked about starting college for a semester also. Eventually, the honeymoon ended and they did go to Dartmouth. She soon found out the only time she was enjoying herself was while she was in classes. He wouldn't let her work and living with the Cullen's was an entirely different experience than merely knowing them. She was bored out of her mind. Why did she ever believe it would work? She had absolutely nothing in common with them. Edward was the worst one, so annulment papers at the end of the semester were the best thing she'd ever wished for.

They made promises to keep in touch and always love and care for each other, but like so many young people, they grew apart. She rarely talked to him and she hadn't seen any of them in years. Bella had her work cut out for her getting back in Jacob's good graces, but the two of them renewed their friendship eventually. She started a new school in California the next year and he came to see her when he could. It seemed fitting that one of those visits ended with them fumbling through losing their virginities to one another. He was great and so caring with her. They tried a relationship but time and distance created problems. They were still very good friends and always would be, but friendship was the healthier choice for both of them.

Bella had snapped out of her daydream when Charlie made a request that she attend the community Christmas party for the underprivileged.

"You did some things like that in school didn't you, Bells?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I did volunteer work with one of my clubs. When is it? "

"It's tomorrow night. Would you feel up to it? Seth could use the help."

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

"Yeah, he heads up that project, does something similar on the reservation too. He majored in social work and works for the county."

"Little Seth is already out of college, same time as me...how is that possible?"?

Charlie chuckled. "No one calls him little anymore and he's a smart kid. He did one of those dual credit programs in high school. He had an associate's degree earned along with his high school diploma; so yeah, he recently graduated UW."

Bella's was stunned. She'd taken extra time since she changed colleges a few times and did the extra year for her master's. Seth was a sweet kid. She looked forward to helping him at the party and catching up.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Charlie told her to find where she was needed when they arrived. He already knew his assignment for the entire day and night. She meandered around slightly peeved her dad left her to fend for herself. She ran into Sue, and was thankful to finally find a friendly face. She told Bella to go in the back room where Seth was because he needed help organizing the toys by age group for when the Santa arrived. People had been donating for the past month so everything was a mess back there.<p>

She opened the door to the room that said PRIVATE. Gifts were strode out on the floor or in boxes in every direction. She saw a rather large man hunched over one box. He had dark brown hair that touched his shoulders. She couldn't help but stare a little, he was built and she enjoyed the way his muscles moved and flexed under his snug tee shirt. She didn't want to be a weirdo, so she soon cleared her throat.

The man turned around, "I was wondering when you were going to say hi, Bella. I smelled you when you came through the front door with Charlie. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Seth," she said an octave higher than normal. "How can that be you?"

He stood up and laughed.

"I don't know, it just is. How are you? Man you look great...amazing." With that last word she found her feet had left the ground as he picked her up and spun her around.

She squealed and he put her down.

They quickly fell into a routine of sorting the toys. She found conversation with him easy just like the old days. His job sounded amazing, not glamorous but he was making a difference in people's lives. She'd feared getting pulled in to some monotonous job that she only did to collect a paycheck. Seth told her about some non-profits that she might find her niche with.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask, but Charlie said you were considering coming back to the area or was that his wishful thinking?"

"No actually, it's true. I griped about Washington to anyone that listened but I've been homesick. I've been gone almost six years. "

"I know. I missed you...I mean the pack missed you. We're glad that you, well, you know. We're glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Seth. It was a learning experience. I'm glad I got out in time."

They had just about finished when he told her she deserved a much needed break. He brought her into the kitchen and pulled out a giant submarine sandwich.

"I was saving this, but I'm willing to share. Are you interested?"

She checked her mouth for drool. God, yes, she was interested. She couldn't take her eyes off him the entire day. He was such a hot hunk of man now. She repeatedly tried to contain her staring. She kept reminding herself he was so much younger than her, but then her naughty side would remind her, 20 was perfectly legal. Too make matters worse, he didn't just have the body and face going for him; he was also smart and funny and spent all his time trying to help others. It wasn't just his career. All the stuff he was doing in the community center was completely volunteer work. How could she not be insanely attracted to him? She was. Bella sliced up the sandwich, giving him the largest piece, while he made them a couple of piping hot mugs of hot chocolate.

He surprised her by lifting her up on the counter. All the chairs were out in the main room. He hopped up and had a seat beside her. She started nibbling on her sandwich but her stomach was swirling with anxiety. He checked the clock on the wall and said Santa was going to be there in 15 minutes, so he needed to go over the final details with him. He told Bella she could be an elf and assist. "Hope you don't mind if I don't have an extra costume for you."

"No, I'll manage."

They were about to walk back out when she noticed he had a little something on his face. "Um...wait, Seth, you've got a chocolate milk mustache."

"Oh yeah," he grinned and she admired his dimples.

She'd just tossed her napkin, so she wiped it with her thumb. Having her skin even briefly run across his lip made her body heat up. There was a tiny dried bit left so without thinking much about it, she licked her finger and rubbed the rest off. Seth was staring into her eyes. He made a slight whimpering sound. Had she managed to turn him on? No way, her flirting game was nil. She felt herself headed in that direction, but she had been as soon as she saw his backside when she first walked through the door. Her hand tentatively retreated.

"There...perfectly clean."

Seth's gaze further darkened and he took a step towards her. His hand grabbed her shoulder and slid down her arm. She held her lip between her teeth, but then quickly let it go because everything with his demeanor told her he was going to kiss her. She didn't want to discourage his advances. His face lowered and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Her eyes slightly closed, and her butt got slammed with the door.

"Seth, Santa's here."

He jumped a mile away from her and met Charlie, "Sure thing, Charlie."

Damn. A ruined opportunity. Did fathers have a sixth sense or something? Bella shook her dizzy head and headed out to perform her elfly duties. She was busy for the next two hours, and barely got to even glance at Seth. He was serious about costumes, the two of them were the only helpers in street clothes. She highly doubted they made an elf costume that would fit his body. The whole evening was a success. She saw many happy children make their way through the line getting the toy of their dreams. She started to help pick up, but Seth stopped her.

"Hey, there's a night crew that'll do all that. You've worked hard enough."

"Oh good, cuz my feet are killing me." She looked around for Charlie but couldn't seem to find him. Seth informed her that he told him he could take her home.

"You did?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Sure."

They walked to the parking lot to find a small flurry had started up. "Hey, would you like to have some dinner with me before I take you home?"

"I...I guess so."

"Oh, nevermind, you don't have to," his head fell slightly.

"No, I want to but I'm yucky, we've been working all afternoon. I don't look presentable for dinner."

"I think you look fine, Bella."

"Thanks Seth." She couldn't hide her blush. The snow started to fall a little harder around them. Soon Seth was in front of her again.

"Um, you and Jake?"

"Will always be friends..."

"Oh, okay...that's what he said, but I wanted to make sure." Seth put his hands up to her neck. She licked her lips in anticipation. "You don't think of me as a little kid anymore, do you?"

She shook her side to side, "No, not at all."

"Good, cuz I'm not and I really want to kiss you before you freeze to death in this sudden snow storm."

Bella wrapped her arms around him. That attempt was a complete and total success. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before and she could care or less if a blizzard came through and buried them in the snow. He was enough to keep her warm and a realization came over her...she was definitely home for good.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**More to come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: M (for Jacob's thoughts)**

**Summary: Jacob is reintroduced to Bella. He's had fantasies about her for quite some time. The meeting doesn't go as expected. Hopefully, poor Jacob doesn't sabotage the relationship before it has a chance to grow. Maybe if he can convince her to spend New Year's Eve with him, he has a chance.**

What are you doing New Year's Eve?

Jacob Black was reclined with his feet propped up on Christmas Eve. He was dozing off and on until his dad wheeled in and kicked his feet off the coffee table.

"Hey, Rachel and Paul are dropping me off at Charlie's before they go to her work party."

"Okay."

"Unless, you want to drive me and be my designated driver. I hate depending on Lahote, he'll probably forget me."

"Hell no, I'm 22. Don't you think I have better plans than spending the evening with a couple of old goats that overindulge on cheap beer why they get all misty-eyed over black and white Christmas movies. No thank you."

"Sure, Jake...have it your way, but I might half way feel bad telling Bella you called her an old goat."

Billy wheeled away, but Jacob was lightning fast cutting him off at the door.

"Stop right there. Did senility finally take over? What do you mean Bella?"

"Oh just that Bella's staying with Charlie awhile. She's graduated college now and had no luck finding work in Florida, so she's going to look around here."

Jacob put the locks on his wheel chair and told him not to move a muscle. "Tell Paul to get lost, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

He ran to his room to rummage through his nicer wardrobe pieces and locked himself in the bathroom. Oh man, Bella, Bella Swan was actually in town. He knew they played together as kids but Bella stayed away for the most part which was weird because she and Charlie were close. He always met her elsewhere. Jacob had watched her grow up in pictures on Charlie's mantle. Every year, an even better picture replaced the old one. She had been the object of his spank bank since he discovered such things. He remembered the last one put up in the summer almost got him in trouble, he had such a reaction to her.

Finally, the two would meet again in person. He had no idea what her story was other than she was a little older which was hot. Hopefully, she wasn't taken. Even if she was, he was going to see if he could throw a wrench in it. His father was being shifty telling him like that. He knew he had a crush on the infamous daughter of his best friend. He got his game face on and took care of his personal hygiene. He'd recently had a shower so he could skip that, but he messed with his hair, put on more deodorant and brushed his teeth. Jacob reached out and grabbed his cologne and misted his torso. "Fuck," he screamed...that smelled like flowers. Dammit, Rachel left hers on the counter again. He tried to cover up the feminine scent with his own, but ended up with some reject fragrance. Maybe he did need another shower.

"Boy, get out here. Our movie starts in thirty minutes." Nope, no time.

Jacob helped his father in the truck and they started the drive into Forks. It wasn't long before Billy made a comment, "I thought you were sweet on the girl. You smell like you're planning on repelling her with your odor. What in the hell did you do?"

Jacob tried to explain his misfortune but his father only laughed at him. He told himself, it wasn't that bad, it was only strong in the cramped quarters.

Before he knew it, they were standing on Charlie's front porch. He knocked and like a dream come true, she opened the door. As soon as his eyes met hers; his mind, body and soul were hit with a high voltage surge of energy. Jacob stumbled backwards, almost sitting in Billy's lap.

His dad pushed him back and then he collided with Bella. She actually kept her balance and the two didn't fall over on the living room floor.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"I...I'm sorry. I lost my balance."

She giggled. "Happens all the time to me too, it's fine. Hi Jake, remember me?"

Charlie stood up to see the commotion. Billy was quick with explanation. "I think Jake just came down with something, maybe we should leave."

"Oh no, you aren't feeling well? Here, let me see." She touched his forehead with her delicate fingers. "Wow, you seem quite warm. Maybe I should get you an aspirin."

"No, it's fine. That's my normal body temperature. It's a Quileute thing. Dad's just trying to be funny. I'm fine, it's nice to see you again Bella."

"You too, wow Jake, you're huge. I mean, in my mind you're this little boy still and now look at you so tall and all filled out."

"Yeah, you look different too. You filled out nice too." His eyes fell to her chest before he could stop himself. Huh, why in the hell did he say and do that?

Charlie gave him a dirty look. Billy started laughing.

She backed up and looked more cautious, "Erm...okay, well snacks are set out and the movie's about to start.

Jacob buried his face in his hands. Idiot, first you fall on her, now you're referencing her boobs straight away. He'd rehearsed the meeting many times in case it happened and nothing was going to plan. To top it all off, he'd imprinted the minute she looked at him. No doubt, his father knew it too. That's why he was being even weirder than normal. He probably thought he needed to get out of there for a second to calm down. Yes, the wolf was going crazy, but he was in his mate's presence, and she was perfect and safe. He needed to try and get her to at least like him a little.

Jacob was going to have to do better. His mind was running a muck. He'd always sworn no way would he succumb to imprinting, but seeing how it was her, he'd had a change of heart. He was literally on top of the world thinking about his luck. She was all he ever wanted and now somehow she would have to be his, as long as she didn't think he was a total perv or a dork. Maybe that's why he'd been so attracted to her pictures all those years, his subconscious knew.

Charlie and Billy got comfortable in their usual spots. Bella waited on them even though he tried to help her. She'd made several snacks for the night. In all honesty, he wanted to try and get her out of that situation, so they could be alone. She settled on the couch in the middle which gave him the perfect opportunity to sit next to her. Maybe movie night wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Oh, 'It's a Wonderful Life' is my favorite. Don't you just love it Jake?"

"Uh, huh? What? Oh yeah, mine too...it's great."

He couldn't help but see her shiver a bit. "Here Bells," he reached behind her and grabbed a blanket. "Or you can always scooch in a little closer, remember I run hotter than most."

She ducked her head down and whispered, "Thanks."

Little by little, he scooted closer hoping she'd get comfy enough that she might lean into him. Jacob ate some food, and made a mental note; not only was his mate beautiful, she also cooked. That was a huge plus. He pretended to pay attention to the movie. Bella definitely was, her eyes never left the screen. About a quarter way through, he'd had all he could stand, he did the stretching move and got his arm behind her. She shifted slightly and moved over just enough, so that they were finally touching. Hallelujah, his charms were working. That was until she leaned over and appeared to smell the air.

"Um that's interesting cologne, Jake. I'm not sure I've ever smelled it before."

The closeness came at a price.

His dad couldn't resist. "Yeah, Jake said he used his sister's perfume tonight. He's in an experimental phase, I guess."

He and Charlie both had a good laugh at his expense.

"No, it was an accident." He told Bella the real story and she laughed a little but not so much that she thought he was hopeless. The next thing he knew, she'd lifted up higher and took a good whiff close to his hairline.

"I think you smell just fine Jacob. You probably don't even need cologne."

Instant boner...she'd smelt him and said she liked it. He shifted around where he sat. His chest rumbled with a purring sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"I thought I heard an animal," she commented.

"Nope, no animals here."

Billy struck again, "That was Jake, sweetie. It's a nervous tick."

"What? I never knew that, Jacob. Have you been to the doctor? That might be serious," Charlie interjected.

Jacob furiously shook his head, "He's kidding. I don't. I mean, I'm normal."

His father cleared his throat. That was the last straw. He had to get away from those two characters. He swore Charlie hadn't stopped watching them since he got caught staring at her filled out spots.

"Bells, would you mind getting me another drink?"

"Oh, sure, of course, what do you want?"

"I'll come with you."

They went in the kitchen and Jacob reached in the fridge for another soda. Bella refilled her water cup. She was all set to return to the movie which he could tell she'd seen at least a hundred times. He watched her lips move along with the dialogue almost every scene.

"Um hold up. I have something I want to ask."

"Sure, Jake, what is it?"

"Would you? I mean, I don't know if you have plans or not since you're new in town, but my friends throw a really fun New Year's Eve party every year. Would you like to go with me next week?"

"Oh, well...I don't know. I'd hate to leave Charlie."

A low voice called out from the other room. "Go Bells...it's fine, I've spent New Year's Eve alone for almost two decades."

She covered her face and whispered. "They're eavesdropping."

He agreed with her. Instead of going right back in the living room, they had a seat and talked some more about how embarrassing parents were even after they grew up. He told her a little about the pack without telling her that's what they were. And he made firm plans to pick her up at 7:30 for the party.

* * *

><p>Jacob was having one of the best night's of his life. Everyone was totally cool with Bella. By then they all knew, she was the alpha's imprint. Of course, they all knew to keep quiet, he was going to ease her into it as soon as the time was right. Bella seemed to really enjoy herself and wasn't as shy as he'd originally thought. As the clock approached the midnight hour, a few of the guy's told everyone the party was moving outside near the beach so they could shoot off fireworks. Jacob brought a blanket along so she wouldn't get cold. They got a comfortable spot and watched as Quil and Seth tried to set each other on fire several times before they got any fireworks off. He'd caught her staring at him many times, so he just might get his first kiss out of the night. What better time than to try for a stroke of midnight kiss? He was less likely to get slapped than any other time of the year. Emily started the countdown for them, Quil set off the biggest display yet and Jacob leaned in to capture the moment. She met him halfway and seemed equally happy they were enjoying their first kiss. Kissing Bella, was thus far the greatest feeling on earth. He could only imagine what other things with her would be like. They kissed long after the countdown wound down. He even got a little tongue action, but he pulled away knowing there were countless sets of eyes on them.<p>

He encouraged her to take a walk with him and they went to a private area of the beach. Jacob made a spot for them with the blanket and the two of them had a seat. There was a little more conversation and she admitted that she liked him. Soon the next kisses were underway, and that led to more kisses and then some touching. Before he knew it, he had her pressed into the sand on their blanket. He hadn't meant to get that carried away, but the imprint pull was so strong.

She put her hand to his chest. "Um Jacob, wait. I really like you, but I can't. Not to sound lame, but I'm not that kind of a girl. I don't do one night stands."

He quickly apologized, "I didn't think you were. Believe me, it's just I like you so much. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She went on to say that she didn't have much experience. _Go on_, the wolf wanted to hear more. I know I'm almost 25, but to tell the truth, I'm kind of a nerd and keep to myself. I haven't had a serious boyfriend since high school and I'm still a virgin. Yikes, I can't believe I just said that."

His wolf started to do a happy dance. She didn't have to be, he'd love her regardless, but knowing that he was the only man that would ever have her caused his head to swell and something else to swell, but he wasn't going to pressure her.

Jacob looked in her eyes and saw such trust and sincerity, he decided he would tell her everything. He didn't want her to ever feel like he lied or was secretive. She listened and never once freaked out. He even ran off to phase and came back to let her have a good look to prove everything was the truth. She rubbed his head and didn't act frightened in the least. The spirits knew what they were doing, she would be the perfect alpha's mate.

Jacob came back and had a seat next to her. The two were drawn together again and started up another passionate make out session. He eventually pulled away and asked a question he'd been dying to ask, "So I understand you're not interested in one night stands, but how about lifelong commitments?"

She climbed up in his lap, and kissed all over his face, "Yes, Jacob...a million times, yes."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Bella/Quil **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bella loves her boyfriend, but he can be a bit of a mess. A special date after a minor fight catches her totally by surprise. (my first attempt at the pairing)**

A Marshmallow World

Bella took one last look at her grandmother's special cookie plate. It was shattered in a thousand pieces. She'd just swept up the last of it, but she fully expected to step on stray shards for the next week. Angela, her roommate patted her back, and apologized again.

"Why are you saying sorry? Quil did it. He's the reckless one."

"I know, but I'm the one that had to have Embry over tonight and you know those two can't be contained, especially since we plowed them with sugar."

Bella and Angela had baked all day and then had their boyfriends over to sample their treats before they delivered them to the church for Angela's dad. It was only five days until Christmas. For some unknown reason, he and Embry decided to arm wrestle on the table and her grandmother's cookie plate was the only loser. Neither Charlie or Renee were too sentimental, so it wasn't like she had many things left of Nana's other than her ring and the plate.

Quil felt bad, he apologized profusely, and begged her forgiveness. She wasn't having it. Yes, accidents happened, but he screwed up all the time. Seriously, if she didn't love him so much; she would have tossed him on his ear two years ago. They'd been together since she was 18, when they both found comfort with one another during a very confusing time. Edward was gone and Jacob had abandoned their friendship. Quil was also feeling left out with the way his close friends were behaving. Soon enough, they found out why, but the bond was already sealed between them before he finally shifted as well. Jake was hurt for awhile, but he finally made his peace with them. The Cullen's returned once and Edward was shocked she was dating one of the wolves. Quil threatened to rip him apart if he ever came near her again. He was her knight in shining armor even if his armor was a little rusty at times.

Before he was banished from her house, he reminded her of their special date the following night.

"Please, I've planned something special...you can't cancel on me," he begged.

"I don't know, Quil. Maybe we need some days apart." It was common for them when they fought and then she'd eventually start missing him and cave in. It was actually a good tactic at keeping the peace.

"NO! You can't, not tomorrow."

"Really? A Wednesday special date that we can't reschedule? I don't even know what we're doing. You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, yeah, well maybe tomorrow will be different. I'll be here at six."

"Okay, but stay away til then...no howling outside my window, texting me every five seconds, following me to work...none of that or I won't go."

He leaned in for a goodnight kiss. She leaned back, but he growled and grabbed her waist and pulled her hard against his body. Of course, she relented and let him kiss her until she could barely catch her breath.

"I know...I'm a screw up, but you know you love me."

"Yes, I love you...now scram before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Quil told her to dress warm and cute for their date. She had Angela help her, who for some reason was smiling like a loon the entire time.<p>

"Since when do you get so excited for my dates, Ang?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, you know what he has planned, don't you?"

Angela zipped her finger across her lips and said her lips were sealed.

Quil knocked on the door exactly at six, which was shocking because he was normally late. That was one of their regular arguments.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped out to see a horse drawn carriage out front.

"Are you kidding? Oh my gosh, this is amazing." How often does a girl get picked up by that sort of transportation? She approached the horse and was told by the driver it was fine to pet him. "He's adorable." Bella loved horses, but never had many opportunities to be around them.

Quil helped her into the carriage and covered her up with a throw blanket. He had a picnic basket inside and opened it up to reveal a tempting spread of finger foods. He fed her some fruit and she fed him some slices of meat and cheese on crackers. He was well on his way back in her good graces, but she didn't want to let on just yet. Bella leaned into Quil and soaked up his heat. She probably didn't even need the blanket. Quil poured her a steamy mug of hot cocoa and sprinkled it with a large helping of marshmallows which was a weakness for both of them.

"Where are we going?" The carriage seemed to be heading towards the park and she remembered they were currently open at night because they entire park had been covered in lights. "Oh nevermind, I think I know."

Quil squeezed her tighter. "Am I out of the doghouse?"

"Are you kidding? You're forever in the doghouse, buddy; but I might bend the rules tonight and let you sleep on the bed, pup."

He made a couple of howls in the air causing her to giggle and the horse to shake his head. The driver turned around and gave him a strange look.

"Shush, you'll scare the horse."

He took advantage of her looking at him and planted a kiss to her lips. She threaded her fingers through his curly hair and gave him a proper kiss. She wasn't mad at all any longer. The kept up their kissing and cuddling until the driver cleared his throat.

Bella was right, they'd stopped at the park entrance. Quil grabbed their things and tipped the driver and they walked into the park. He led her around and they walked among all the light displays. Eventually he took her down a side path. She knew where it headed...to the wishing well. It was an historical monument in Forks.

He said he needed to make a wish, so he pulled out a coin. "Do you have any wishes?"

"Um no, not at the moment." She'd been having such a nice night, he'd done his best to remind her why she loved him. Quil threw his penny over his head and mumbled, but she had no idea what he said. Then he went over to the crank and started turning the handle.

She fussed, "Stop that, I don't think you're supposed to do that."

"Sure I can. I need to see if the well's granting my wish."

"Dammit, Quil stop...what if you break something?" She was again reminded that he was a large child most of the time. Come to think of it, she didn't think that well had a pulley attached to it. Must have been new, so he definitely should not be messing with it.

He ignored her completely and pulled up the bucket. She finally saw what he was trying to retrieve. A sign sat across the bucket and written in bold letters was: **PLEASE MARRY ME, BELLA!**

Her heart skipped a beat. What? They'd never talked about marriage. Was he serious? He was always playing jokes, but surely this wasn't one of his jokes.

When he dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled out a dark blue velvet box, she knew he was dead serious.

"I know I irritate the shit out of you, and most of the time, you're pissed at me, but I love you so much. You're it for me, please say yes. Will you marry me?"

She was frozen as he opened the box. The ring was beautiful; delicate but stunning. It was exactly her style.

Bella opened her mouth in response, "I...I'm so shocked. When you do surprises, you do them big. I don't know where you ever got it in your head I was ready for marriage? Half the time, I'm not even sure if I like you. You're loud, obnoxious, hyperactive, messy; pretty much a big dumb animal."

"You forgot a beast in the sheets," he winked at her.

She chuckled, "Yeah, that too. Oh my goodness, Quil. What have you done to me?"

He was still patiently waiting on his knee. So she had a seat on his leg and leaned all the way into his body. "Of course, I'll marry you...you're it for me too! I love you." Quil took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he lifted her up and sealed the engagement with a passionate kiss. She thought they were all alone having a very private moment until a loud round of applause began. An extra set of lights came on around them and all their friends were revealed. The pack and significant others, even her father and some of her co-workers had attended, as well as a few strangers in the park who stopped off to watch and see. Angela had a camera on them and had captured the entire moment. She looked in her fiance's eyes, and slowly shook her head side to side. He'd gone through great lengths to make it special for her.

"Finally, did something right, didn't I?" He leaned in for another kiss.

"Yep, you did it perfect as far as I'm concerned."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Sam/Leah**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: A re-imagined AU story about Sam disappearing from Leah's life. Is it possible for true love to conquer all things supernatural? **

Christmas Dreaming

Sam Uley dried himself off after a long shower. He was taking his time getting ready. It felt awkward to slip on a pair of jeans. He hadn't worn any in months. The day had finally come that Harry lifted his ban, so he had to go to Leah and make her understand. He knew Sue would be decorating. It was the day after Thanksgiving and that was her tradition. The Clearwater's were his second family. He'd been with Leah for almost 2 years when it happened.

Sam had shifted into the wolf without a warning. He wandered around the forest thinking he was hallucinating or crazy. Finally, he sought out Harry who brought some of the elders together to meet with him. They instructed him the legends were true and tried to help him change back. It was a long time before he finally succeeded. As soon as he could discuss things with the council, he had even more worries. They all told him he would have to lead the pack that was soon to form. Several of the boys were showing signs including: Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil and even Leah's little brother Seth.

"What? He's just a kid."

"The threat is near, the Cullen's should have never returned," Billy Black explained with anger.

"Why do I have to be the leader? You're the chief. Let Jacob run the pack. I never asked for this."

Billy said Jacob was growing quickly, but he thought he still might be a little longer since he'd been bitten by the love bug and had blinders to anything other than the Swan girl.

Harry refused to allow him near Leah. He reminded him how powerful it was when he exploded into the wolf.

"Please just let me come up with some sort of explanation as to why I've been gone."

"I took care of it to stop her from calling the police. She thought something bad had happened."

"What do you mean took care of it?" Sam asked Leah's father.

Harry explained he told her that he'd come to him and said he had personal things to sort out and didn't need the distraction of a girlfriend while he did.

Distraction? Oh shit that wasn't going to go over well. He knew Leah had a fiery temper, one of the things that he loved about her. She was passionate.

"Are you kidding? She's probably furious. What if I can't get her to take me back?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked apologetic, "Well, she's a bit angry, but give her time."

Sam recollected all the things that happened one thing after the other. He was fully prepared to go behind Harry's back. After all, he and Leah kept other private things from him. The very day he was figuring a way to get to her, Paul phased which was less than a picnic and within the same week Jared also joined the pack. Sam was bogged down with two new wolves when he barely had figured it out himself. Then to top it all off, Bella Swan was missing. He was on his first official mission as a protector. Billy worried the bloodsucker Cullen had done something to her. What was with that girl dating one of those creepy freaks? He found her cold and in shock in the woods, but she would survive. He'd leave her to Jacob because he couldn't make much sense of her.

Again, he thought, he would manage to see Leah. He happened to know for certain, Billy, Charlie and Harry were on an all day fishing trip. Sam went back to the house once more and that's when he noticed Leah's cousin was there. Her car was parked out front. He didn't care for Emily Young, he'd briefly met her and she gave him a weird vibe...too girly. She probably sat around the house all day and baked or something. His luck got even worse when Emily answered instead of Leah. That's when it happened. He had no idea what was going on. It was almost as bad as the first phase. Suddenly Emily was his entire world and he didn't even like her. He loved Leah and yet he grabbed her hands and asked her to take a walk with him. He said several absurd things to her that were completely out of his control. Emily was appalled. She told him off, said her cousin never wanted to see him again.

Sam ran full speed to Old Quil literally with his tail between his legs. The elder Atera explained more legends about imprinting. Sam wanted nothing to do with it, but his wolf desired to run off with Emily and lock her away from the world and make lots of babies with her. "Help me," he begged.

Shockingly, Old Quil produced an aged document and told him there was a way out but it wouldn't be easy. He told Sam, if the imprint was for some reason not beneficial to the wolf and the imprintee hadn't accepted him then he could break the imprint. Sam was on the quest immediately. Between being an alpha and watching the others that were soon to change, it took him awhile to get it right, but finally he succeeded on a vision quest and broke that damn imprint. He planned on telling all the future wolves about his experience if they had the misfortune of imprinting as well.

Sam took one last look in his visor mirror. The reflection was different, but he was still the same man Leah had fell in love with. He had to get her back, he'd missed her so much. He grabbed the small wrapped box. Yeah, it was early for presents, but he couldn't wait another month. He firmly knocked on the door, Seth answered. Damn shame, that poor kid was huge for fourteen. He told Sam, Leah was fighting with Sue in the other room. He'd already heard them argue about a broken strand of lights.

The argument ceased as soon as they laid eyes on him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Sam Uley?"

"Leah..." Sue corrected.

"Go, you're not welcome here."

"Come on, LeeLee, give me a chance to explain."

"Did you hear that Mom, Sam's ready to explain. It's been over 3 months, he must have been really busy to just now be stopping by now."

"I'm sorry, but Sue would it be okay if Leah and I talked in private?"

"Sure, Samuel. I need a break anyway, she's driving me crazy." Sue mumbled about her extreme moodiness as she left the room.

"Thanks Mom for having my back."

Sam had a seat and started his explanation under her hateful glare. He'd told the council that he was telling her and they finally agreed since she was in the thick of it. He started off reminding her of the legends. She cut him off and asked if he meant for Emily to hear his crazy tale since she was the true object of his affection. "Yeah, Emily told me all of it...how you asked her to go in the woods with you or some shit. You're disgusting, what made you think keeping it in the family was a smart idea?" He took her abuse and let her vent as much as she wanted. At least, he was still there in the room with her. She looked really good, even better than he remembered.

Leah ceased her rant and he started up again. He told her all of it and she only interrupted occasionally. "I couldn't come around until I had a handle on the wolf and then I was responsible for the others. I can explain everything Emily witnessed as well." Discussing the imprint was the hardest part.

"So that was all true?"

"Yes, she wasn't lying." Sam continued to inform her about imprinting and that's when Leah broke. She rarely let anyone see her vulnerable side, but she started to cry. "She's your true soulmate, not me."

"No that's not the case."

"Then what is it? You left and you never came back. What was I to think? I halfway believe you about the wolf just because we've all heard the stories for our entire lives and I've actually seen those Cullen's. They're weird. Also, Seth looks like a bodybuilder and the kid barely does more than lift a spoon for his Cheerios each morning."

"It's all true LeeLee, I wouldn't lie to you. I still feel the same. I've missed you so much, please take me back. Do you still love me? I love you. What happened with Emily was broken. I feel nothing for her."

She looked away and started putting up the strands of lights again. He stood up and helped her and the two of them silently worked on the tree for a little while.

"Wow, you really did get big Sam."

"Yeah."

"Did everything grow?" She had a hint of mischief in her eyes.

He laughed at her question. "Possibly, maybe you could help me with that assessment."

"Shut up, I'm not that easy. I never said I would take you back, but we really did need to talk. I knew this day would come sooner or later especially since Dad knows."

"Knows what? He's the one that said today was the day I could tell you everything."

"Figures."

Sam reached out and stroked her arm. Touching her skin again, sent sensations throughout his body. His hand gently took hold of hers. He lifted her fingers to his lips, and kissed every one of them. "Please...I need you."

She seemed to soften and he noticed she was much calmer. He pulled the box out. "I... I brought you're present."

She eyed the small box. "It's not Christmas yet."

"I know, but I've been thinking ahead. I want you to have it today. Go ahead, open it."

Leah took the small box from his large hands and ripped into it. Inside was a delicately woven bracelet. He knew a ring would have been jumping the gun even though they were well on their way before everything happened. The bracelet was symbolic for the promise he was making to her. She knew it as well as anyone in their tribe would know.

"Wow, you've got some balls...pretty presumptuous. You think I'm ready accept such a token when I don't even know what to think about all this."

"I asked the question, you avoided it. Do you? Do you still love me? If the answer is yes, then I don't think I presumed too much. We should be together. I'm committed to you. I never stopped."

Sam walked in closer, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Another tear streamed down her cheek. She had to say yes, he couldn't stand it if she didn't.

Leah held out her wrist, he smiled before wrapping the bracelet around her.

"The answer is yes, Sam Uley...I still love you." He leaned in and touched her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. She spoke when the kiss ended, "You broke my fucking heart, but I still want to be with you."

"I'll spend the rest of my life mending it if that's what it takes."

"I'm gonna hold you too that for more reasons than you know."

"Fair enough." He kissed her again with a little more passion.

Leah pulled away, "Sam, I have a present for you as well, but I'm not sure you're ready for it."

He was a little more than curious since a few minutes ago she acted like she wanted to rip him apart. He didn't have a clue why she'd gotten him a gift. "Okay, well I can wait til Christmas."

"No, I don't think you can." Leah took his hand and ran it up under her shirt. He was getting the idea her gift might be one of the other things he desperately missed those months, but they were in the middle of her living room. They needed to go someplace private. "Um Lee, let's save that for later."

"No, I want you to feel," she rubbed his hand a little more vigorously over her bare stomach.

"You feel warm...not as warm as me."

"Mom says that's normal."

As soon he started to further question her, he heard it. In fact, he'd heard it the entire time, but he didn't know what it was. Every heartbeat of Leah's was followed by a soft ticking. Sam fell to his knees and pushed his ear into her abdomen. He clearly heard the thrumming sound then and even noticed a slightly sweeter scent to the love of his life.

So many feelings and emotions flowed through him, he started to feel like the room was spinning. He looked up at Leah.

A sly smile greeted his questioning eyes, "Surprise!" She announced.

He tried to stand, but never quite made it...CLUNK...Sam was flat on the floor under the tree.

"Mom, need a little help in here, wolf, I mean...man down."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~_I want to say a huge thanks to all of you that are reading. Thanks so much, these are fun to write and I'm challenging myself with other pairings although this one is my usual. Some of the best compliments I receive are when one of you says you usually don't ship ?/? but you liked mine. Massive hugs to all of you!_**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward left Bella and never came back. Bella and Jake were joined at the hip, but why was he still "just a friend?" Things were about to change according to him and Hawaii. No way could she resist him any longer on an island paradise vacation.**

Mele Kalikimaka

Jacob couldn't believe his luck. He was on his way over to surprise Bella with the best Christmas gift she'd never be expecting. Soloman and Rebecca were finally trying to make amends for eloping and never visiting the family. They'd sent plane tickets and hotel accommodations for the entire Black family for Christmas. Rachel had just found out the evening before a work emergency had come up and there was no way she could get out of cleaning up the mess. Her vacation was canceled, there were now two nonrefundable tickets and Billy told Jacob he was fine with him choosing who should go. Of course, he hinted it would be a nice gesture to pass one onto his cousin Quil since he'd never been out of Washington.

Jacob was cool with that, Quil was always a good time when he wasn't being annoying. The other person was a given, surely his father knew who he was going to ask. Before Jacob opened his mouth again, Billy told him, "Charlie said yes as long as I keep a watchful eye on you two. He didn't tell her...he's letting you do the honors."

"Yes," he celebrated before taking off to let her know.

Bella had been his best friend and object of his heart's desire for over two years. However, he was well aware he was still stuck in the friendzone. He couldn't figure it out. The bloodsucker dumped her in the woods and he brought her back to life. She was a completely different person and he knew she loved him, but it wasn't the kind of love he truly wished for. What environment was more romantic than Hawaii? He was almost certain that it would be the final push to pull her into his arms and finally make his permanent escape form the friendzone.

"Hey Jake," she welcomed him inside. "I didn't know you were stopping by. I figured you'd be busy packing." She knew about the trip which was only five days away.

"I thought I might be better service helping you pack instead."

"Huh, I'm not going anywhere. Remember, Phil and Mom are in Barbados for Christmas."

Jacob pulled the ticket out and flashed it in her face. "I know and you're going to Hawaii because Paul and Rachel canceled."

Bella attempted to shove him hard with both hands to his chest, "Shut up! I am not."

"Yep, it's a done deal. My dad and your dad said yes."

Bella went on about how it was too extravagant and she couldn't afford it with school expenses due the first of the year. He assured her Soloman's family, who were rich already took care of it. She only needed money for any souvenirs she wanted. Every other expense was covered.

"So I'm really going to Hawaii?"

"Yep."

She launched herself into his arms and he held her tight and spun her around. She giggled the whole time even when he brought her back to the floor. Jacob was slow to let go and the two of them stared into each others eyes. He could feel her deep breaths against his chest. Maybe he should try, he was definitely considering it. Usually, she pulled away, but she was still there. Something was different about the way she was looking at him. He swore there was need in her eyes, but he went against his true yearnings and he pulled away instead. She needed to see what it felt like, maybe it would help her come to her senses.

Bella brushed her hair out of her face and calmed down. "Oh no, what will I wear? It's going to be warm."

"Just pull out your summer stuff," he himself had an endless supply of shorts. It was the necessary wardrobe because of the wolf.

"No, I have to go shopping."

"Sure, Bells I can take you shopping."

She shook her head side to side, "No thanks, I want you to be surprised."

That produced a reaction in him. What other kinds of surprises did Bella have in store for him on their getaway?

* * *

><p>Jacob gave his last warning to Quil who had been tossing nuts at him for the past twenty minutes. Bella was curled into his side peacefully sleeping and Quil kept motioning for him to cop a feel. Idiot, he wasn't about to start out their journey like that. Instead, he leaned in closer and breathed in her sweet scent. Something had to change, the island paradise had to work on her. He was becoming a desperate man.<p>

The flight was long, but being next to Bella made it enjoyable. By the time it was over, his father asked Quil, "Remind me, why did I think bringing you was a good idea?"

Quil hugged him, "Because I'm family, and I'm a chick magnet, boys. Y'all stick with me and I'm sure to get us all laid. Haha, get it...Hawaii, lei'd."

Quil was some kind of weirdo saying that to his father. Billy shook his head, but when Jacob looked at Bella, she was troubled. He saw her worried look and she was chewing her lip. "Everything all right, Bells? We should be able to get off the plane any second, I really need to stretch."

"Um, huh? What Jake?"

"Earth to Bella, you still tired after that long nap?"

"Oh no, I...I was just wondering if Quil was being serious? Do guys really sleep with random girls on vacation? Is that something the two of you planned?"

Oh...Jacob found himself in an interesting spot. He could: one, tell her the truth, that he had no plans to sleep with any girls on vacation unless she was so inclined to share that with him or he could fib a little and tell her if the opportunity presented itself; he was a guy and might do what guys often did. Bella was a strange one though, and he thought fake jealousy might backfire on him. She could end up shutting him out and keeping to herself the whole time. He decided to blow it off.

"Bells, really? You just answered your own question. Serious and Quil in the same sentence. Come on, he's being ridiculous. Ignore him, that's what I always do."

"Oh yeah, I know...nevermind, my brain's still foggy from the nap."

* * *

><p>The following night was Christmas Eve and they were all at a luau with Rebecca and Soloman's family. Jacob and Quil were in feast haven. They'd never seen so much food and when they heard, "have as much as you like," they took it seriously.<p>

Bella surprised him that night for sure when she'd come out wearing a Hawaiian style dress that was black with large blue flowers. It tied around her neck and showed off her milky white skin and a large portion of her chest that was usually hidden from him. He liked it a little too much. He better get to work fast, they only had five days and nights.

She was sitting next to Becca getting to know her better. He liked watching her laugh and smile. She was happy and he didn't deserve all the credit, because she chose to change, but he felt proud for his part. It also didn't escape his watchful eye that he wasn't the only one to notice Bella's chest. One of Sol's brothers had been circling like a damn vulture for the last hour. She seemed oblivious, but the second he had a seat next to her, Jacob decided to step in. _Oh no you don't, buddy. _ He was a big guy, but Jacob was bigger and she was his whether she knew it or not. Freaking Quil managed to have at least three hula girls swarming around him, so he was entertained for the evening. He had a cot in his and Billy's room and Bella took Paul and Rach's reserved room. He noticed her king sized bed the second he walked in to help her with her luggage. He needed to be in that room with her.

First things first, that fucker, Tane had moved on to touching Bells on the arm. He needed to get her away from him.

On his approach, Rebecca stopped him. "I'm so glad you're all here, Jacob."

"Me too, sis."

"Bella's so sweet and she seems to be having fun."

"Yeah, she looks like she's having a blast. Sol's brother looks a little pushy."

"No, he's harmless."

Jacob doubted that.

"And anyway, she's single right? You two are just friends. I asked her."

"When?"

"Not long ago. I thought I saw something going on the way you look at each other but she said you were her best friend."

"Let me guess, Tane was listening?"

"Yeah, he was there."

"Great. Yes, Bella's my best friend, but I love her so much it hurts and she loves me too, she just needs to admit it. I planned on this trip being the turn around in our relationship. The last thing I need is tanned and muscles messing things up."

"If she really loves you like you said, then he shouldn't be able to mess up anything."

Jacob kissed his sister's cheek, but told her he had a mission and he'd see her for breakfast the next morning.

Tane had just asked her if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. Over his dead body. Jacob stood to his full height and dropped his voice lower, "No thanks, she and I were about to go on one."

"Oh really, she never mentioned that and we've been talking for a while now. So which is it, Bella? Are you taking a walk with someone that knows all the island's mystery and romance or this guy that you see everyday since he's your buddy and all?"

"Umm..." she bit her lip and looked up at Jacob and then back to Tane. Of course, Jacob had never really made any plans for a moonlit walk and they'd taken countless ones in La Push. What if she wanted to experience something different? Oh hell, the question made him sick to his stomach. He shouldn't have eaten so much of that roasted pig. Why was she hesitating? Jacob was so close to permanently wiping that smirk off the intruder's face and then he'd really be in trouble for starting a fight at that nice dinner. He decided to walk away before anything else was said, if she wanted to be with him then she would follow. If she went with Tane, then he'd chase them down the beach and beat the hell of him.

As soon as his bare feet hit the sand, she was calling out to him, "Jacob, wait." She asked why he was mad and he shrugged.

"You were rude."

"So, that guy was all over you and you don't even know him."

"Girls were looking at you the whole night too."

"What girls?"

"The ones with Quil, I heard them asking him if you were going to join their private party and he said probably later."

"Well, he's full of shit. I never even noticed them."

"So you don't want to be with any of those beautiful women?"

"No, there's only one damn woman I want to be with on this vacation."

"Who?"

Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her flush with his body. He could feel her trembling against him. "Bells, you are my best friend, but I want you to be more. I've been extremely patient but I need to know, can you take that step with me? I already feel like you're mine, but can you admit it to the world? Are you?"

He saw her throat swallow and her eyelashes were fluttering. The first confirmation was a slight head nod and then the tears started, "Yes, Jacob. I'm yours. I have no idea what's wrong with me that I never said so. I was so worried some beautiful island girl would try and seduce you. I didn't even like Tane, he was arrogant, but I'm ashamed to admit that I thought if I sat by him long enough, you'd get jealous and pay attention to me."

His heart swelled hearing her confession. "God, Bells...we're a couple of idiots. I'm always paying attention to you, silly girl. You don't have to put someone's life on the line to make me notice."

"Tane was in danger?"

"A lot, but I don't want to think about him." He put her face in his hands, "I love you so much, it hurts."

"I love you, too."

Jacob didn't waste another second, he lifted her up and started to kiss her senseless. It wasn't the typical slow, timid first kiss, they were already so close. They knew every single thing about each other. He quickly guided her to a secluded spot and the two of them started to make out like there was no tomorrow.

Breathless and panting, Bella sent a jolt to his crotch when she whispered, "Can you come to my room tonight? I want you so bad, I have for a long time but I was a big chicken."

"Yes, baby...I'll be there. Are you sure?"

"So sure," she kissed him again.

He told her once he got his father to bed, he'd be there. They were grown and he didn't feel like they needed to be sneaky but Bella was embarrassed and didn't want the dad's discussing it, so she asked if he could wait til Billy was asleep. When they got back to the luau, she slipped her extra key in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Jake tiptoed towards the door, Quil was already snoring. He stumbled in thirty minutes ago. Jacob knew he indeed did get lucky with at least two of those girls, since he smelled it. His father's breathing was even, so he had to be out as well.<p>

His hand was on the door when his father spoke up, "Where you heading son?"

"Um, the bathroom, I drank a lot of punch earlier."

"Oh, okay goodnight."

Dammit...Jacob went to the bathroom and then back to bed. He'd wait a little longer. He had a box of condoms crammed in his back pocket. Freaking Quil had three whole boxes. He remembered asking him how he honestly thought he'd need 3 boxes for a five day trip, now he was grateful his friend packed well.

Thirty minutes elapsed and Jacob started out once more. "Bathroom again? Do you have sort of problem, Jake?"

Jacob had enough, he went back and flipped on the lamp. "Yes, I have a big problem...you! Since when do you have such sensitive ears? What the hell?"

"You're going next door aren't you?"

"Maybe, do we really need to have this conversation? She and I are adults. You know I love her."

"Yes, I know and Charlie knows and that 's why he asked me to keep an eye out. He was worried the two of you might finally succumb to your feelings on this trip and he was afraid you might act impulsively. He loves you like a son but he wants Bella to finish school, accidents happen when you least expect them."

"I'm not an idiot. I'm prepared."

Quil's head popped up, "You stole from me, didn't you Black?"

"Shut up, you were never going to use all those. Seriously two, tonight? I have no idea how you even managed that."

Quil admitted he told them Jacob was joining them later and when never showed, one of them slapped him for lying.

Billy reached over and hit the light off. "I'll pretend we never had this conversation when Charlie asks. I couldn't think of any other woman I would wish to call my daughter in law. Just love her, Jake...that's the most important part. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Jacob was about to shut the door finally. Hopefully, she wasn't sound asleep already. Quil stuck his bare foot in the door, "Hold up man, yeah all that love stuff is important if you're starting a relationship, but I know a few more things you should do to her." He went on to whisper a couple of other tidbits until he shoved him back. The last thing he wanted to do was think of Quil when he was making love to Bella.

Jacob swiped the key and entered the room. She wasn't asleep, she had candles burning and when she sat up in the bed, she had on the sexiest nightie he'd ever seen.

"Bella Swan, you planned on seducing me the entire time."

"Guilty as charged, why don't you come and punish me." She beckoned with her finger.

He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough before climbing in that large bed with her. Bella leaned over as he kissed and sucked the soft skin on her neck that had driven him crazy all night. She blew out two of the candles but he stopped her from extinguishing the last.

"No, I want to us to see each other clearly tonight."

She stroked his face with her hand. "Okay, I want that too."

"Merry Christmas, Bells." It was already Christmas since it was after midnight

She responded, "Mele Kalikimaka. I love you." She pulled him on top of her and he was more than ready to show her how much he loved her. She kissed him sweetly, and remarked, "I guess we'll never have an excuse to forget this anniversary."

"Nope," he added. "Not like I'd ever forget this anyway. I've been dreaming of this for forever, honey."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Awe...love Jake n Bells feels, do you?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: Paul/Bella**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: As a teen, Bella had one and only true love; but the harsh reality that she was being used left a wound that never completely healed. Could a heavy snow storm and a circumstance finally bring her healing and forgiveness all at once?**

Baby, It's Cold Outside

"Great!" Bella screamed as she pounded on the steering wheel. She was completely stuck. First her little Hyundai spun on a slick spot and then she skidded into the snowbank on the side of the road. She turned and twisted the steering wheel as she gave it gas, but no luck...soon, the engine shut off. What was she going to do? Charlie was called in because of the weather, Phil was in town, but he and Renee had flown. He didn't have a car. She first thought about calling Jake since he owned tow trucks, but she knew he was out of town with his girlfriend's family.

Dammit, if only it wasn't Christmas Eve, then she'd have tons of choices but people were either out of town or busy. She checked her phone, of course, she had little battery so she needed to make the call that would actually bring help. Maybe she should call her father and let him get someone, but when she scanned her phone, she decided to go ahead and call Jacob's business. He always had someone on duty for emergencies. She crossed her fingers that it was one of her friends and not the only one she never would want to ask for help.

"Black's," the low, honey bass vibrated in her ear.

Ugh, she chose wrong. **Beep** First warning tone sounded as she was silent. Why hadn't she stopped off at the cell place? Her battery sucked and wasn't holding a charge lately, but she thought she could make it until after the holidays. "Umm..." **Beep**

"Hello, you there? How can I help you?"

"I...I'm stuck."

"Oh, there's been a lot of that tonight. I just got in from a call. We have both trucks running. Where are you?"

Bella told him the last road marker she remembered because the visibility was getting bad, she couldn't really see out her window any longer.

"Hang tight, I'll find you, sweetheart."

Yuck, he was still at it, she assumed. Always flirting no matter what the circumstance. Bella was about to have to endure time alone with Paul Lahote. She made a point to avoid him at all cost, but occasionally because they had the same group of friends, their paths would cross. He was always trying to get back in her good graces, but it was useless. She'd never forgive him.

She tightened up her jacket and pulled her hat down lower to try and stay warm. She had the dilemma of wishing he'd hurry and get there while she also wished she didn't have to see him. Bella had moved back with Charlie when she was fourteen. She eventually switched schools to the reservation because of a stalking issue with a guy. No matter what powers Charlie and the school had, he still wouldn't stop. She even lived with the Black's for a little while until the Cullen's finally got the message and moved away, but she ended up liking her school and was allowed to continue so she could graduate with her friends.

Jacob and her were best friends, more like family. They looked out for one another, so when she developed the biggest crush on Paul, Jacob discouraged it. He told her he couldn't be trusted and was a player. She always wanted to see the best in people, and he told her he'd changed. He was her first real boyfriend when she turned 16 and at first it was going smoothly. She was falling more and more in love with him. She was considering taking their relationship to the next level, Paul made her feel at ease. He told her some of the most beautiful words of love she'd ever heard about what she meant to him. It was almost perfect until she decided to surprise him with her decision and she heard those beautiful words once again. Only that time, he was reciting his little speech to another girl. Turns out, he used his lines on several of the girls on the reservation. She couldn't believe it, she thought she was special to him when he only cared about using her.

Jake ended up kicking his ass for hurting her, but as they grew into adults those two made up. Her best friend told her Paul once said what he did to her was the biggest regret he ever had. He wished there was a to make it up to her. She was the only girl he ever went with that truly was special. For some reason, Jake said he thought he was sincere but it was up to her if she ever wanted to forgive him. She saw no point, there were plenty of fish in the sea. She was in college and dated several nice men over the years. Soon the flashing lights reflected throughout her car.

"Well, what do we have here? Why didn't you say it was you, Bella?"

She frowned, surely he knew why.

"Sorry, but this is bad. I'm not going to be able to get your car out til tomorrow. I need to get you out of the storm."

"Fine, take me home."

"Well, that's the problem...road's already closed going to Forks. They're working on it but there's a large tree down."

"Then let me call my dad and see if he can come get me on the road."

"How bout I take you back to the shop and let you warm up and then I'll listen to the scanner and as soon as the coast is clear, I'll get you home."

"But it's Christmas Eve, I have family waiting on me."

"Nothing we can do about that right now, mother nature doesn't take holidays. Come on, you practically look blue." He extended his hand to help her out but she refused it and got out herself. He kept trying to touch her like he was going to assist her walking but she kept jerking her body away.

She stumbled some and he grabbed her waist, "Careful."

"Stop grabbing me. I know how to walk."

"Could've fooled me. I'm trying to keep you from falling on your ass."

When she got to the passenger side of the tow truck he was still following too close. "I can open my own door, no reason for your fake chivalry."

"Fine have it your way, he backed off and she pulled the handle but everything was so cold, ice had formed already and the door was stuck and she wasn't strong enough. She ended up jerking hard, lost her balance and fell hard in the snow. He immediately helped her up, jerked the door open and got her inside. The night couldn't get any worse she thought, now she was aching and wet from the fall not to mention he had the satisfaction of seeing her embarrass herself because she refused his help.

He started back towards the garage. "That was a hard fall. I can take a look when we get in."

"You aren't looking at shit and I'd appreciate it if you stop talking to me like we're friends. We aren't."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown man now. I'm not the same little asshole you knew in 10th grade. Are you ever going to let it go? I've apologized dozens of times."

"Character traits rarely change, I don't care how old you are." She noticed plenty of times he was a grown man. Why did he have to get better and better looking each time she saw him? It made her even madder for some reason. They were soon at the garage. She'd been there countless times, she even decorated Jake's office. She knew the place was stocked with drinks and snacks and even a comfortable sofa when someone had to work late hours. The best news was the office had heat and she was freezing. The garage as a whole was fairly large, he could go somewhere else and she'd stay in the office until he said the road was clear.

"Go on, it's already warm in there and I'd just put on a pot of coffee before you called, but you should get out of those wet clothes. I can stick them in the dryer. That was one of her ideas, to create a mudroom off the office. There was a full bathroom with a shower and a washer and dryer.

"I'm fine, I'm not taking my clothes off."

He brought her a long sleeved cotton tee with the business emblem screen printed on the front and left it on the coffee table. If she put it on, she knew it'd hit mid thigh. She had the exact shirt at home as a sleeping shirt. Her butt did feel like it was attached to a block of ice. Bella knew sometimes those tree removals could go on for hours. Even if she hadn't gotten stuck in the snow, she still wouldn't have made it home anytime soon. He had left her alone. Hopefully, that's how it would be the entire time. She eventually gave in and went to the restroom with the t-shirt. She stripped down to her bra and panties and pulled the shirt over her head. For a split second, she had lapse in judgment and had a naughty thought about him seeing her matching underwear set. She'd bought it the week before, it was Christmas themed in dark red. _Stop it, Bella_. _It's been too long since you had a man._ She couldn't forget who it was in the other room. She put her clothes in the dryer and turned it on high heat.

He was waiting on her when she returned to the office. "I brought you coffee, one sugar two creamers, that's how you take it right?"

"Um, yeah...thanks," how'd he know that? Was he watching her all those times she visited Jake? Bella had a seat on the opposite end of the couch and took the hot beverage. The hot creamy liquid was exactly what she needed to completely take her chill away. She glanced over and caught him staring at her legs, so she gave him a dirty look. Her anger towards him didn't stop her lower belly from tingling knowing that he was checking her out.

"Would you like a blanket?"

"Yes, please," better cover up for both their sake. Why was she suddenly having all these odd thoughts and feelings? It was too weird to be alone with him. She didn't think she had been in at least five years when they were dating. As soon as she remembered dating, her mind flashed to some of the things they use to do together. Paul had the warmest, softest lips with the perfect amount of plumpness and he use to kiss her in ways that she'd never experienced from anyone else. She'd moved on, she dated and even lost her virginity to Kyle. He was cute, and nice, but it was true he never really rang her bell. They were together nine months before they mutually agreed to split up. She'd had a few casual boyfriends since, but nothing intimate. Ugh, why was she suddenly craving sex when it never was that great for her?

She abandoned her thoughts and noticed he'd left the room again. Maybe Paul was actually respecting her wishes and giving her space. She stood up and peaked out the blinds. Oh no, it was so much worse. She knew that would only further delay the road opening up. Bella went over to the desk and picked up the phone but the landline was dead. She stuck her head out and called to him.

"Yeah, you need something?"

Bella noticed how cold it was in the bay. He was just hanging around out there. She might have been hurt by him all those years ago but she reminded herself she wasn't a total bitch. "Paul, it's cold out here, you can sit in the office."

"You sure, I know you don't like to be around me."

"True, but come on, there's no reason for you to freeze." He followed her back in and she asked if his cell was working.

He passed it to her and she called Renee, who screamed and cried. She said they'd been trying to reach her over an hour. Bella explained the situation and assured her she was safe and warm but she was obviously missing out on dinner. Renee asked several questions about the food Bella had prepared but told her they'd figure it out. She felt bad she wasn't there since Phil's niece had come with them as well as his mother. They didn't even have a host with her and Charlie both out.

She handed the phone to Paul and commented how bad it looked.

"Yeah, about that, the scanner said at least three to four more hours."

"Oh no."

"Afraid so."

"I wish there was something I could do to get home."

"If there was a way, I'd help you. I swear. It stinks your Christmas Eve is ruined."

Bella's heart was also starting to thaw every minute she was in his company. "It's not really ruined. At least I'm not frozen on the side of the road. Thanks for coming to get me."

"It's my job."

"I'm sorry I was rude."

"No, I deserve it. I know what I did."

"You're right, it was a long time ago."

Paul took the opportunity to scoot a little bit down the couch. He looked at her and she could tell he was nervous. "Bella, I know I've said sorry before, but please believe me. I need you know hurting you was the single worst mistake of my life. I don't know what got into me that I screwed up the best thing I ever had. I loved you so much, I panicked. I never imagined settling down so early in life. I was an idiot and thought real men sowed their wild oats. I was trying to prove something by playing all those girls. I'm not like that anymore, you don't have to believe me, but it's the truth."

Was it possible for remnants of love to survive even if she'd managed to convince herself that she hated him all that time? Something was going on within her every time she looked at him.

"Paul, I'm ready to accept your apology. I believe you." Where did that come from? Her mouth, she couldn't believe it, but she meant it.

He smiled, "I'm glad, thanks."

Paul changed the subject off their past and asked her about what her life was like in the present. They sat on the couch and talked for well over an hour about everything imaginable. It was nice. He gave her some snacks and a juice from the fridge. Maybe a new friendship had just formed. He checked the scanner again, but it still was a no. She couldn't believe it was almost midnight. He saw how tired she was and told her to stretch out and get some rest.

"What about you?"

"I'll sit at the desk."

"No, we can both fit." The couch was over-sized. She originally thought he could sleep with his head on one side and she lay the opposite way, but he was tall and he said he didn't want his feet in her face.

He got up to go to the desk.

"No, don't...you'll be so uncomfortable slumped over the desk." Bella scooted her back as far into the side as she could go and patted the spot. "Just sleep here with me, we're friends again. I don't mind."

"I don't know."

"Please," way to beg, she thought.

"Okay, but if I crowd you, push me off and I'll sleep in the chair, no more arguing."

"Sure."

First, he tried laying on his back and she was on her side, but it wasn't a comfortable fit. There was only one way it'd work and that's if he put his arm around her. They'd only just renewed their friendship and she was already having so many secret cravings. What would he think about her if she professed her hatred for him for five years and then after a few hours alone, she climbed all over his body?

"Tell me if this works," she adjusted his arm and snuggled a little closer. She could hear his heart pounding when she rested her head on his chest.

"Um, yeah. I'm comfortable, but are you?"

"Very," Bella kept her urges in check and relaxed enough to doze off. She woke up awhile later, because she was extra warm. She kicked the blanket off and when she lifted her head, dark eyes were watching her. She bit her lip. His hand tighten on her waist. "Tell me no, if you're not thinking the same thing as me and I swear it's fine as long as we're friends again."

His fingers bunched the t-shirt up and she felt the cotton drag further up her legs until it was right at the edge of her panties.

There was nothing to think about, she pushed herself up and pulled the shirt completely off. Fantasy number one, he was seeing her bra and panty set. Both of his hands grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of him. "I swear, Bella. I'm still in love with you."

"Me too."

"You mean it."

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'm not going to mess it up this time. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

He lifted his head slightly and touched her mouth with his. Confirmation...she was still so in love with him. That's why no one else really did anything for her. Her first love still had her heart. He might have broken it, but with every caress and kiss, he was fusing it back together. She normally was overly practical, but what she was starting up again was crazy, impulsive, maybe even risky. When he flipped her body over and covered her with his, he asked one more time, "You sure about this?"

"No, but I still want it. Is that enough?"

"Yeah, baby...it's a start."

He showed her all that she'd been missing for the next few hours. Bella's eyes were finally opened that sex didn't have to be so-so. Paul didn't do anything halfway. She doubted she'd be able to stand up by morning, but she didn't care. She snuggled back into his bare chest and kissed him one last time before succumbing to exhaustion. She heard him whisper against her hair. "I love you so much."

Bella had little time to react before she heard voices. She thought she was dreaming at first.

"Damn, it's cold out there."

Why was Quil in her dream?

"Lahote better have left the heat going."

The door flew open and Bella scrambled to cover herself up. Paul helped by shielding her with his body. He growled at his co-workers.

"Oh shit, Em...it's downright hot in the office." The two men closed the door quickly, but Quil yelled through the door, "Nice ass, Bella."

"Now everyone will know," Quil had the biggest mouth out of anyone.

He kissed her with his hot mouth again, "Doesn't matter, I planned on shouting it from the rooftops that I got you back and I'm never letting you go. I'm thinking this might be one of those Christmas miracles."

Embry knocked on the door. "Dude, you better get dressed quick because Chief Swan is out front with the lights on and his hand on his gun."

"Shit, shit, shit," Bella grabbed her underwear and ran to the mudroom. She was pulling on her clothes as fast as she could. Paul was barely dressed before the pounding started.

"The true miracle will be convincing him not to shoot you. He knows the whole story and there's only one person that hated you more than me, and that's my father."

Paul's eyes were as big as saucers when the door to the office opened up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you care to tell me what you've been doing all night? We've been worried sick."

"Um, making up with Paul." Was that the right way to put it?

Charlie took a look around the room and his eyes zeroed the sofa. He acted like he was going to pull his gun out, but he didn't.

"She gets hurt again...right there," he point towards Paul's crotch. "That's where I'll aim."

"Yes sir, you don't have to worry. I've learned my lesson."

"I'm her father, I'll always worry. Come on Bells, everyone's waiting to open presents until you get there."

"Okay, be right out." She kissed Paul goodbye and told him to come over for Christmas brunch.

He wasn't so sure the chief wanted to break bread with him so soon.

"Nonsense, he's forgiven you same as me."

"I'm not sure where you got that from. He just threatened to shoot my dick off."

She giggled. The siren flared up every once in awhile and Charlie kept laying on the horn. "He's very impatient. I should go, but promise you'll come."

"Okay, I promise as soon as I get cleaned up and change, I'll be there."

"Sorry, I don't have a gift for you under the tree."

He lifted her high and kissed her lips one more time, "Don't need any gifts, baby. You're the best present I ever got."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Of course, if it would have been one of my regular stories, he would have had to work for it a little more, but that's the beauty of the O/S. **__**Love hearing from you guys, it puts a smile on my face :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~This one is the 1st of a three shot series which may or may not all get done back to back, but I'll let you know.**_

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bella has big plans for her first Christmas as a couple with Jacob, but a terrible snowstorm threatens their plans. Jacob comes through, but Charlie might be their next obstacle. In the end, the couple gets the Christmas of their dreams. **

Let it Snow (Part 1 of J/B Christmases)

"Bella, for crying out loud, stop looking out the window," her father fussed. "You're making me dizzy."

"But Jacob's should be here already and I can't get a hold of him."

"I doubt he's making it, kiddo. It's way too bad, maybe service is spotty because of the storm, try Billy on the home phone."

"But we had plans, it's our first Christmas Eve together officially. I made all that food and we're going to make gingerbread together."

Charlie came over to the window and put his arm around her. He said that they could save it for another day, sometimes the weather in Washington was just so unpredictable. No one thought the storm was coming before the end of the week, but it was three days early.

Bella had planned every cheesy and cliche activity she could come up with for them. She even had a craft which she doubted he'd be able to do with his large hands, but they were going to try. The last thing on the list was to watch Elf at the end of the night and curl up together on the couch after her father went to bed.

She made a point to celebrate each and every occasion to the fullest since the summer when she finally came to her senses. Jacob had looked so broken the night she went to him after the newborn fight. At first, it was going how she'd rehearsed on the way over. She loved him, and never wanted anything bad to happen to him. She wished him all the happiness in the world and it crushed her to hurt him, but she still had her mind set on Edward. It was one crucial detail she noticed when she walked out of his room that night. She remembered her thoughts said mind and not heart, so she quickly searched her feelings when she tried to start up the truck to leave, but she was crying so much, she couldn't see to drive.

There was no way something that hurt them both that much could be the right decision. She climbed out of the truck and headed back in. A few of his friends stood in her way, Paul was the most vocal, "Haven't you already done enough, leech-lover?"

Even Billy approached her, "Bella, enough is enough. You left, don't dare go back in there."

"What if I swear that I'll never go again, then can I see him? I really need to speak to Jake."

Of course, the whole room look completely unconvinced, but Billy took her hand and squeezed it, "This is the right decision."

And when she crawled in that bed with him, she never doubted once that it was. Bella stayed for days, helping Billy care for Jacob. Eventually, she made the call to Edward since he'd been giving the pack a fit at the treaty line. She did it over the phone, perhaps it was the coward's way out, but she agreed with Jacob that he had some sort of hold on her and it wasn't worth the risk ever seeing him again.

He kinda knew, he admitted after everything that had happened recently, but he still was holding out hope she'd choose him. He said he promised to leave her alone if that's what she wanted and it was.

Bella stared one last time out at the blowing snow. She knew Jacob had plenty of abilities to take care of himself but she was still a little worried she couldn't get him to answer her. She heard her father on the phone, so maybe Billy would have some information. While she tried to overhear what was being said, there were three thuds outside the door. "Jake," she said to herself.

When she flung open the door, there he was looking like a walking block of ice. His body heat would have protected him from hypothermia, but all the snow had soaked his clothes. "Get in here, oh my gosh..." she peered outside. "You didn't drive?"

"I tried but I couldn't make it that way. The only way I was getting to you tonight was to go wolf. I had to drag my clothes and I'm wearing all this so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious. Everything's drenched."

"Well, we need to get you out of those clothes."

"Now your talking, baby. I knew you said we had fun stuff planned," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

He knew that wasn't what she meant. Charlie was not clueless but he had this unspoken rule, _not in my house. _ Bella and Jacob took that to mean when he was present, but what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

Bella was pulling off his jacket and Jake was kicking off his shoes when Charlie came back in the living room. "Well, it's a fact...you're a damn fool, son. Imagine my surprise when Billy told me you'd be here. I've already called into the station, no one is getting around tonight, how in the hell did you manage and why are you soaking my floor?"

Jacob had a story about getting so far, and then walking the rest of the way, which worried her dad even more. Bella had a few of his spare clothes up in her room, which caused Charlie to grimace but at least he'd be dry and dressed for their evening. She took all his things to the wash, but Jacob stopped her first and grabbed a couple of secret things out of his pocket. She noticed him taking them to the tree while she went to get dinner served up.

They managed to accomplish every single thing she had planned. Bella was snapping a picture of the girl and boy gingerbread people when Jacob came up behind her. "I don't know why you made me put overalls on mine, should have been cut-offs."

"Well, look at mine with the frilly dress, but it wouldn't look right if she had jeans and a tee on."

He picked up the girl one she'd worked so tediously on a few minutes before. He dropped his voice low and sexy and asked, "So do I get to eat you now?"

Bella slapped his shoulder, "Jake, shh, Dad's probably listening."

He took big bite out of the gingerbread girl, and said with a mouthful. "Damn, you've got a dirty mind, I wanted the cookie. Charlie says I can stay, but he gave me another one of those lectures. It's the couch or the front porch."

"Oh that's ridiculous, he already knows. I don't know what his hangup is?"

"He's your dad, Bells...I can't imagine what I'll be like with our girls."

"So it's girls, plural...we aren't even close to having one child and now we have multiple?"

"Yep, you know we'll have a bunch, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Well, if you're staying down here, then so am I. Dad will have to get over it. We can make a pallet on the floor, but no sex."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes, that way he'll know we're respectful."

Jacob told her she'd better go ahead and sleep upstairs, but she insisted it'd be fine. The original plan was they'd open their gifts that night but if Jacob was spending the night, they both agreed to exchange as soon as they woke up.

They rejoined Charlie as Bella got the movie ready to watch. Her father said he'd leave them alone, but made sure Jake talked to Billy and let him know where he'd be. He had no idea Jacob was often out all night.

Charlie was halfway up the stairs, when she called out, "I'm sleeping down here, so don't freak out in the morning."

"No, Jake and I already talked."

"I know, but we're adults...it's our first Christmas. We're just going to watch a movie and sleep."

"Jake's not an adult, but he's all man, so don't think I'm that dumb."

"Dad, seriously I know you aren't that old fashioned. You know I'm old enough to get my own place. What if Jacob and I move in together because you never give us break?"

"Oh really, and how are you going to survive? You work at a bookstore and Jacob's trying to finish high school. I pay your tuition, young lady."

Jacob stood next to her to give her some support, but he seemed too worried about saying the wrong thing.

"Goodnight, you two. I'm not going to argue anymore. I won't say anything as long as I don't hear any noises down here and everyone better be dressed when I come down the stairs."

Two hours later, Bella and Jacob were curled up together on a pile of blankets. She was having a hard time being still, she was so excited they were really together on Christmas.

"You look so beautiful in this light." She'd left the tree on. Jacob leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks, so do you." She laughed. Bella never could abandon that compliment, she'd dropped the sorta comment long ago.

His hands slid a little lower. She stopped them and pulled them back to her waist.

"No, Jake...we promised."

"He's asleep, I can hear him. Come on, Bells. We just have to be quite."

But she wasn't having it, Bella promised they could find time alone the next day.

He finally conceded she wasn't giving it up. "Fine, but you're going to be stuck feeling this all night." He pulled her into him and she giggled.

"It'll die down when you go to sleep."

"Doubt it...good night, honey." They kissed one more time.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bells."

* * *

><p>Bella woke up, just as the sun was coming up. She snuggled in closer to Jake, his arm tightened around her. "Merry Christmas."<p>

They kissed slow and deep savoring their special moment.

"Oh," was all she giggled. "I guess you were right about your little problem."

"Big problem, honey...never call it little."

Jacob said maybe if she got up and made them some coffee, he'd get rid of it before Charlie came down the stairs. He joined them a few minutes later so it was a good thing she'd done precisely that. The three of them sat around the tree and Jacob passed out the gifts. They'd gotten Billy and Charlie the exact same fishing gear, so there wouldn't be any jealousy between the two fathers.

Her father was busy taking it all in while Bella insisted Jacob open her gift to him. He couldn't believe she'd bought him a laptop.

"What? This is too much."

"No, it wasn't, I got a Black Friday deal and you need it. I know how much it will help you with school." Jacob was still trying to catch up on credits that he'd missed when all the vampire activity kept him out of school.

He gave her a big wet kiss. "Thanks honey, I really appreciate this. Your turn."

Charlie had already gone to the phone to brag to Billy since he didn't realize he had the same gift, so they were alone again. Jacob handed her two small boxes.

"This one first." She opened the first gift and squealed, he'd carved her another charm. "Oh my god, baby it's beautiful. What kind of wood it this?"

"Black walnut."

Jacob had carved her a small black swan to add to her bracelet.

"This is perfect, I love it so much."

"I'm glad, but there's one more."

She opened the next box and quickly realized it was a ring box which made her heart pound.

She slowly opened it and saw a sterling silver heart on a band. The heart simply had J & B engraved.

"It's just a promise, honey. I'm not rushing you, but I wanted you to have a symbol of my promise to you."

"It's amazing. I love it. Put it on me, please."

Jacob slipped the ring on her left hand. "Bella, I promise to always love you and protect you and cherish you. I know I'm not perfect and I'm going to screw up a lot. I'm probably never going to have a million dollars but I'll work hard to provide for you. I just want you to know, you're the only woman for me and I'm so happy you chose me. I'm grateful every morning I wake up and know you're still with me; so when the time is right and we're both ready, I'm going to slip another ring on this finger if that's what you want."

Bella wrapped her arms so tight around his neck, she wasn't sure he could breath. She whispered in his ear, "Yes, it's all perfect. That's what I want too." They kissed to seal the pledge they'd just made to one another. Charlie eventually cleared his throat and came over to shake his hand.

"I like how you think, Jacob and I'm glad you won her heart."

"Thanks Charlie, I meant every word."

The two of them had a seat as Bella whipped up a good hearty breakfast. Her father excused himself to go get dressed. "Jake, as soon as I get ready, I'll take you out and we can rescue your car so you can get home. The storm's let up tremendously."

Bella was still lost in her thoughts about how perfect their first Christmas went. "Bells, we've got a big problem."

"What?"

"My car never made it out of LaPush. There's no way Charlie's going to believe I walked that far. What should I do?"

"I don't know."

Soon the moment of truth was upon them, "Well, you ready?" Charlie said to Jake.

"Just a second, Charlie. You should sit down. I need to tell you a little something."

"Oh no, Bells...you're not pregnant are you?"

"Dad." she whined.

"No way, Charlie; but you know the stories my dad tells sometimes around the fire?"

"Sure, legends about the tribe's beginnings?"

"Well..." and Bella squeezed tight to Jacob's arm and hid her face against him, because it was all about to get very real.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**~_A/N Greetings readers! I hope there is still interest in these one shots even though Christmas came and went yesterday. I had five more planned, but if I don't get to all of them, but there's always next year if I'm still writing fanfiction. FYI, all that happened in Let it Snow was four years before this one. _**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Family/Romance**

**Rating: Mature**

**Summary: Bella and Jacob have all they ever wanted, but a ghost of the past threatens a happy Christmas tradition.**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Snow (Part 2, snow series)**

Bella took one more sip of water and then immediately washed her glass. She was trying to distract herself before Jake said he was ready. They were supposed to meet everyone for a long weekend and sledding. It was an annual tradition. They rented out a large cabin, packed tons of food, games, movies. Some of the guys went skiing but the sledding was usually the highlight. The perfect hill existed just outside the cabin and they always stayed in the same place. She really was relieved to be going and getting out of the house.

The letters came three days prior and spoiled her happy mood. She was never mopey during the holidays, but she and Jake had even had a fight about her reaction. He'd misunderstood for the most part because it wasn't what he assumed. She no longer had feelings for her former boyfriend, but she never wished him dead.

After 4 long years, Edward wrote a letter and then Alice discovered it and forwarded the note as well as her own letter. She sent it to Charlie's, commenting she never could see her and wondered if she still lived close to Charlie. She added Bella must still be close to the wolves.

Alice must have lived in some sort of world of denial; of course she was close to the wolves, she married Jake over six months ago. They'd been together since she made the phone call to Edward after the newborn battle.

If only Edward's letter had been _how are you, I was thinking about you__,_ _etc__._ she wouldn't have thought twice about it but it was more like _goodbye world__, __I__ tried living without __B__ella but __I __can't. _He said he always wanted her human and happy, but his existence was pointless without her. Alice explained he'd been missing for weeks and she had a vision. Edward was once again going to end it all, she was "almost"certain. Carlisle, Esme and Alice wanted to know if she would consider helping them find him to make him reconsider. Of course, her answer was no. Jacob's was "Hell no!" He contacted them with the number they left. She didn't hear all that was said other than loud threats made by Jacob and how the wolf pack no longer honored any old treaties since he was alpha.

Bella thought it was such a terrible thing for the Cullen's to do to her. The déjà vu was too much. Last time, she ran off; no questions asked. She would have lost everything if not for the sudden change of heart when she went back to Jake. Hatred filled her, it was supposed to be the happiest moment in her life and she'd spent days in a weird funk.

"Babe, I'm ready, car's packed. You sure you still want to go?"

"Yes, we always go."

"But you haven't been yourself for days."

"Here...burn it before we go. I'm sorry I didn't let you at first."

"No, I'm sorry I yelled, I thought...I don't know, I was confused and angry. You know it's not your fault. That bastard's still trying to manipulate you."

She agreed and she despised him for it. If he killed himself, then it was all his issue; she wasn't responsible. Hopefully, he didn't go back to Aro. Jacob was a little worried about her being put back on their radar. Alice explained Aro made contact with Carlisle long ago and didn't even bring her up.

"Don't let this ruin our vacation," Jacob hugged her tightly and whispered in her hair after lighting the paper on fire over the stove burner.

"I won't, I promise. Any remorse I felt was left in the ashes. Our family is all I care about." Jacob cut his eyes at her. _Oops, _she was being careless because she had big plans for a surprise Christmas morning. He probably assumed she meant the pack, Charlie, Sue and Billy. After all, they were all their family.

Bella was bundled up at the tables near the end of the slope. Jacob had already taken off to race Paul as soon as they got to their favorite spot for sledding which was in close proximity to the cabin. She wasn't participating, but no one had noticed until Quil stopped over.

"Bella, you and me next?"

"Oh no, not today but go ahead...have fun. I'll get some pictures of you when you're on the way down."

"No way, I'm not taking no for an answer...let's go."

He scooped her up, determined to carry her. Bella screamed, even though, she didn't want to draw attention to herself or be dramatic. It was an activity that she didn't think was safe at the present time. She pounded his back and yelled some more but everyone around was laughing thinking it was their usual banter.

"Put her down!" came out of nowhere.

"Oh Jake, come on. We broke her in years ago. Why are you letting Bella go all sissy today?"

"Put her down before I hurt you Quil. Bella said not today."

Quil didn't mistake Jacob. He knew when he was serious or not. They all knew. He put his arm around her and Quil quickly scampered away, as did all the other witnesses. Maybe they all thought the two were still tense about the Cullen's intrusion. Bella pulled him back towards the cabin. She looked around to see if it was just the two of them.

"How long have you known?"

"Since before you did, I imagine."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted it to be Christmas surprise."

He told her that was exactly the reason he kept quite, he figured she wanted to surprise him, but he caught the scent early on.

Jacob rubbed the front of her stomach very gently and smiled. "Surprise," they both said to each other.

"Are you happy?"

"Most definitely, Bells." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I'm ecstatic and it's been tough not admitting to you that I knew."

Bella wondered if they all knew, but then why would Quil insist on pushing her down a mountain? Jake said no one brought it up to him and seeing how none of them are as close to her as he so often got, then they probably didn't know.

"But soon, Bells...they'll catch on pretty quick."

She was fine that her surprise to Jacob was a bust, but she really wanted to save the surprise for their dads Christmas morning and then they'd announce it to everyone. Bella encouraged Jacob to go back out and join the fun again.

They all spent the next few hours sledding or playing in the snow like children. She and some of the girls built a small snowman. Emily commented that she wanted to bring her kids next year. She and Sam had two girls. Paul and Rachel had an almost one year old son, but Sue was watching all the kids back in La Push. She was always eager to spend time with the little ones. Bella knew her father enjoyed it as well. He and Sue had been married for three years. He was going to jump for joy when he found out about a grandchild on the way.

The boys had one more thing they insisted on before going inside and cleaning up for dinner. They started up a snowball fight. It was girls against boys and she enjoyed the activity even though there was never any competition. Girls got blown away.

Once everyone ditched their wet winter clothes and went inside, Jacob rekindled the fire while the the women and Seth got dinner ready. Her step-brother was her little sous chef. They'd probably start up some crazy party game after everyone ate.

Bella took the seat closest to the fire and Jacob sat down next her. They were forming their teams when Paul turned a couple of circles and looked around. He sniffed the air. "Which one of you girls is knocked up?"

Great, there went the rest of her surprise. Rachel spoke up first, "You know it's not me. That's for sure."

Paul eyed Seth and his girlfriend Mandi. "Is it you?" he pointed at her. "Sue's going to kick your butt, kid."

Mandi chimed in quickly, "No, it's not. Why are you putting all of us on the spot? I'm sure if someone is, she didn't want you to blurt it out."

Paul walked over to Emily next and sniffed, she stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at Embry and Jessica, which was a long story; then to Leah.

She held her fist up, "Don't you dare smell me, unless you want it broken, nosy ass."

Bella reluctantly confessed to spare the rest of the girls, "Fine, it's me. Thanks a lot, Paul."

He started laughing. "And we have a winner! I knew it was you all along ever since Quil tried to manhandle you."

Quil was at her side in an instant apologizing. "I'm so sorry Bella, you should have told me. Jake do you still want to take a swing at me?"

"No idiot, it's fine."

She hugged her honorary brother and assured him she was unharmed. Bella gave her little speech. "Jacob and I really want to surprise our fathers so everyone keep this quiet, we have one more week til Christmas. Seth, put your phone away. Don't you dare tell Sue."

"Sorry, but they're going to be so stoked," Seth had a big mouth, he was the one to watch.

Before they continued with the planned game, everyone made the rounds to congratulate them. Rachel was giddy that the cousins would be so close in age. They all wanted to know how far along she was and if they thought it was going to be a boy or girl.

"I think about 7 or 8 weeks, but I have a doctor's appointment after Christmas."

"It's a boy," Jacob said assuredly. What? Why did he tell them that? She gave him a strange look. He mouthed, "It is."

* * *

><p>That night, Bella curled up against her husband. He was in a mood, because they lost and his competitive nature ran deep. "Be honest, why are you still acting different?" She had been kinda quiet after their exciting news got spilled by Paul.<p>

"Jake, I don't know how to put it into words. It's the memory of it all. I'm sorry, I ran out on you that day at Charlie's. I could have been killed or worse. That was the day I could've broken you, even though there were other times. I've just been feeling regrets, not about Edward, but about how I once treated you." She paused to catch her breath, "I'm so happy about this child."

"Son," he corrected.

"How are you so sure about that?"

"I just am and that doesn't mean I wouldn't love a little girl, I already said we'd have more than one daughter, but this first one's a boy, so trust me on that."

"I do."

"Bells, don't apologize anymore about Cullen. We're exactly where we should be in life and maybe his existence had a little bit to do with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about how much we went through to be together. At least, now we know...they'll never be any doubts. We learned a lot about each other during that time." Jacob had been rubbing her stomach the entire time they talked, but he moved his head closer. "I can hear him now."

"Really, what's it like?"

"Fast, but soft like bumblebee wings."

"Oh, you're so lucky."

"Well, one day you'll feel him kick inside you. I'd say we're both lucky in our own way."

Jake kissed her belly and warmed her throughout. Bella started to get that tingling feeling only he could give her.

He looked up her body and she moistened her lips, and scratched over his scalp with her nails, "Why Bells, you know the rules?"

Yeah she knew, since so many wolves had to bed down together, Jacob instituted a no wild sex rule on their weekends. Most of the other ones had to share space but Jacob and Bella always got the master suite to themselves...perk of being alpha and he paid for the trip each year since the business was doing so well. It was merely a respect issue, not him being a control freak. He was a very unique alpha, not so domineering like Sam, but they all highly respected him.

She apologized for trying to start something, but she felt so close to him since the baby was out in the open. They really should be able to celebrate. He slowly made a path up her torso with his mouth until he reached her breasts. They were super sensitive since the influx of hormones. She kept her mouth shut for awhile as he paid attention to both of them but finally asked. "I thought you said..." He cut her off with a deep kiss.

"We'll be extra quiet, no crazy stuff. Paul already cheated and I had to deal with it knowing it's my sister, so I'm not going to feel bad."

Bella understood because Rachel told her how hard it was to find moments alone with a little one and they finally had a babysitter.

A long hour later, Bella was happy for the opportunity to reconnect with her husband since the distraction had come between them, but she vowed never again. Edward Cullen would hopefully never cross their thoughts again. She had her friends, her family, the love of her life wrapped up in a best friend and now the precious life they created. Her life was truly a blessing.

A loud bang sounded underneath them. "No fair, Jake...you know I'm single this Christmas," Quil shouted through the ceiling. No matter how reserved the two of them had been, the whole house still knew.

"Shut up and go to sleep...you're always single which has nothing to do with me and my wife." Jacob kissed the side of her head and acted like he was settling down for sleep, but he shouted out loud for everyone, "I'm going to be a father!" Bella couldn't stop smiling about his proclamation. _Yep, mighty alpha, you are._

* * *

><p>In the very early morning hours, Bella woke up to a wave a nausea. It was the worse time yet. She quietly got up and went to the restroom. Usually, a splash of cold water would settle her but that time she couldn't hold it in; she heaved over the toilet for a few minutes. Once her teeth were brushed, she went back to the room. Surprisingly, Jacob was sleeping through it but he was tired from a few restless nights and the day of sledding. Bella felt like going back to bed but she remembered packing crackers and she knew that helped curb the nausea so she decided to go downstairs. If she got started on some breakfast, the whole bunch should slowly start to stir and then she could rest once they all headed back out again.<p>

She sipped some juice and nibbled crackers at the counter. There was a slight flurry starting up, so she looked closer outside the window just to see what the weather might be like. The sun had recently emerged. No sooner had she gotten a good look around, did she notice a quick flicker of light. It was unusual...different, she wasn't sure what it was. It almost looked like a signal made by a mirror, so she squinted to see if she could figure it out and it happened again but disappeared as quick as she saw it. Without putting too much thought into why she was so curious, she grabbed her heavy coat by the door and stepped outside. The flash happened again but in a different direction, so whatever it was; it was mobile. Bella literally only took three steps to the edge of the porch and in a blink of an eye, she was rushing away from the cabin and through the woods. It only took her brain a nanosecond to realize there was only one thing that could have a hold her moving that quick. It was a vampire. How...how was that her luck? What vampire would have the audacity to walk up to a den of wolves and kidnap her? The wolves' scents should have carried for miles all around. As soon as the rapid movement stopped, she saw exactly who.

"Edward...what in the hell is wrong with you?" She felt dizzy from her nausea and his vampire speed. No telling how many miles he'd traveled with her.

He was touching all over her and studying everything about her like he was trying to figure out if she was real. "Oh Bella, I've waited so long for this reunion. You look more beautiful than I remembered." He kept rambling on but all she could think was _Jacob__._

She finally managed to interrupt, "I don't know what you're up to, but that crazy letter and now this. Jacob isn't going to give you any chances. Return me this instant!" She assumed they would have all woken up and realized she was grabbed and by whom.

"No, I can't do that until we've talked."

Bella had nothing to say and she told him exactly that but Edward kept making zero sense.

"Bella, I gave you space but now I'm ready and I hope you are as well. It's time we get back together. I brought the ring, I still want to marry you." He fell to his knees in front of her and grabbed both of her hands, "Well, what do you have to say?"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

**_Wow! So I did it...a cliffy, one-shot. Inspire me to finish the next installment. Reviews are better than Christmas candy which I swore off as of today :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I think I got a few requests to get this out ASAP, so here you go!**_

Snow (Snow series, part 3)

"Bella, I gave you space but now I'm ready and I hope you are as well. It's time we get back together. I brought the ring, I still want to marry you." He fell to his knees in front of her and grabbed both of her hands, "Well, what do you have to say?"

There was only one thing to say, "I say no; I mean, hell no. I'm already married, but you know that, don't you?" He dropped her hands but didn't get up off the ground just yet. "Say it...you've been spying on us. All that letter stuff was a ploy. Did you ever mean anything you said to Jacob in the tent or me on the phone that day?"

"Bella, love...you have to understand." She cringed for him to call her that. "You were very young. I didn't wish to interfere with your human experiences. You needed to have a chance to grow and mature."

"That's rich, considering you're forever 17. For the record, you didn't let me go. I chose the life I have with both eyes wide open. So whatever psychotic break you're suffering from, I hope you can understand this: I married Jacob, he's my whole world! I don't want to be anywhere near you. Leave. I don't even need you to take me back because he's on the way here. I can feel it." She brushed over the mark she wore on her left shoulder.

Even though Billy had assured them the true alpha wasn't in danger of imprinting, they still felt comforted when he marked her because then there would never be any doubts. She was his mate for life.

Edward stood up after that and eyed her curiously, he even appeared to crinkle his nose at her. "He's all over you now, but in time that should fade." No, she knew that wasn't the case and she was proud of that fact. "Is that your first one?"

She played dumb, "I don't what you're talking about. You haven't made sense this entire time."

"The wolf pup he impregnated you with. I need you to know that it doesn't matter. I'll learn to deal with it and I'll even help you; I can provide more than a mechanic any day."

That was the last straw. She lost her shit. "Fuck you. Even if Jacob was just a mechanic, it'd be good enough, but he owns two businesses and has investments. He's a smart man and not only takes care of me, but also his father and his pack. You're not better than us and I would never put my child in close proximity to a vampire. Who knows what that would do to him."

"Bella, you should really try and calm down. I doubt it's good for the child and since when do you have such a foul mouth?"

"Calm down? I'm freezing. I don't feel well, you kidnapped me and you're delusional," she held up her bare feet. Her pajama pants were soaked through and her eyelashes even felt crinkly from being frozen. He'd undoubtedly gone to a higher elevation where it was even colder.

"We should get you indoors. As soon as Alice returns, we'll leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you listening to anything I say?"

Bella had a fresh wave of nausea. Edward was making her worse, but Jake was coming. She felt him again. It'd be over soon, the nightmare that began when she'd woken up that morning. She couldn't hold it in any longer she stumbled in the other direction and lost the juice and crackers in the snow. Her stomach heaved until it was empty. When she turned around, the horror had only gotten worse.

"I didn't want to have to use this, but you're too emotional to think clearly." She saw the syringe in his hands.

"No, don't. What kind of drug is that? It could hurt the baby. Please, Edward...you aren't a monster. This isn't how I remember you at all. Please stop this insanity."

"I think it's safe for the fetus, but who knows. Maybe you should come calmly if you don't want to take the risk."

She didn't care if she was a weak human, she charged at him and started pounding his chest. She was willing to break all the bones in her hand even if he couldn't feel a thing. "No, you will not drug me. I hate you, I'll never go back with you. JACOB!" she shrieked. Hopefully, his sensitive ears would pick up her screams.

She continued on her tirade until Edward firmly grabbed both her wrists. "Stop, Edward. She said 'no'. I only said I'd help if she was indecisive. Clearly, this isn't going like you wished. Bella doesn't belong with us."

"Alice..." Bella whispered. She had exhausted herself and it was all she could manage. "Please take him away. You're right, I don't want this. Leave, Alice. You and Edward go. The wolves are coming. You have no idea how powerful the pack is. They're not a bunch of overgrown teenagers any longer. You'll both be annihilated." There were 12 total, but she kept that to herself. It was then that she heard the first of several howls. Music to her ears, they were almost there.

"Jake!" she screamed again for good measure. Edward looked to his sister and she shook her head side to side, but he was already stark raving mad. Bella knew that from the start. He grabbed her up again a little too forceful. It hurt her side the way he held on.

She screamed some more and the howls echoed closer and closer with each passing second. Alice said once more, "No Edward, come on. We've already pushed it. They're almost here." He looked like he was having an internal debate.

"Please, let me go," Bella breathed out once again...then he did. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. He'd just dropped like she was a piece of trash. Her back instantly seized up, she was in a lot of pain, freezing against the icy ground. Before she could attempt to move herself, Jacob was lifting her against him.

"Bells, honey...are you alright?"

"Jacob, you're here," Bella grabbed hold of his cheeks, so she could take in his face and be calmed by his eyes staring into hers.

"Of course, baby. I'm sorry it took so long, but he ran damn near 25 miles with you. Listen, Bells. I need you to go with Seth."

"No, Jacob don't leave me."

"I'm only going to be a little bit, but this ends today. You know I can't let him get away with it."

"Fine, I know...I don't care about him. I only want you with me, let someone else handle them."

"Honey, you know I can't do that." He held her close and breathed in her scent. "I love you. Go with Seth, he'll take care of you." Jacob gave Seth some instructions. He lifted her up to the sandy brown wolf and Bella fell against his back. She clung tightly to his fur and burrowed into his warmth. He would have been her only other choice for comfort. Seth was pretty much like her real brother, they'd lived under the same roof for two years. She adored him and he would do anything for her. At first, he was moving very slowly, but she told him she was freezing and he could pick up the pace a little.

Bella relaxed into him and tried to let her mind go blank. She didn't want to think about her close call with Edward, or what Jacob might be up against. She knew Edward and Alice were greatly outnumbered, but with Edward's mind reading capabilities, she wasn't sure how formidable of an opponent he might be.

Seth approached the porch to the cabin and Bella looked up to see all her friends waiting on her. Emily and Kim helped her off and told him to go, that they had her. She was brought inside and led straight to the fireplace, where a roaring fire was blazing. Jessica was at her side instructing her they needed to get her wet jacket and pajamas off. She was completely soaked and uncontrollably shivering. Who would have thought Jessica would be one of her best friends but she was. She was so different since she'd become Embry's imprint. Bella was there the day it happened and she was originally very worried about a big mouth like Jessica knowing about the pack, but in the end it was the perfect pairing. She was exactly what Em needed as he was for her as well.

"Bella, sweetie...should I take you to the doctor?" Jessica asked.

"No, I just need Jake." The band of imprints and girlfriends swarmed around her.

Jessica reminded her how well the pack worked together. "Jacob came flying down the stairs, we were all barely waking up. He was a streak of caramel skin, but each and everyone of them was up the next second following him. He didn't even speak, but they acted like they were attached to him by an invisible string." She felt some relief, because none of the pack would let him down.

Rachel and Emily were concerned about getting some sustenance in her, but she had no appetite. Eventually, she got a few crackers chewed up and Kim brought over a warm mug of cider. Bella sat there trying not to think about Edward any longer, but all of it kept replaying through her mind. He had a crazed look in his eyes the entire time. Maybe the past four years, he'd been descending into madness. Why hadn't Carlisle done something? She couldn't believe Alice's words that she was helping if Bella was uncertain. What a crazy bitch. At least, she distracted him a little, but it wouldn't have been enough for Jacob. He would show no mercy and she didn't care. Her baby's life had been in danger. She was secretly very worried about that hard fall and eventually she admitted it as she started to cry.

Emily reminded her of falling on the ice one winter when she was pregnant with Liv, "We waited in the ER for over two hours, everything was fine. The doctor assured me the baby was well cushioned inside. I'm sure yours is just as protected. Don't even worry about that, but like Jess said, we can take you to the doctor for peace of mind."

Bella thought about it, but she still wanted to wait for Jacob. Her back and sides weren't hurting anymore and she never had any sort of cramping. She finally felt warm again, but still a little queasy. Nothing was going to be right until Jacob walked back inside.

Almost like she'd willed him back to her, the door soon flung open hard and hit the wall. "Everybody out. No one interrupt us unless I call you." All he had to do was speak and the entire cabin cleared out.

She reached her arms out towards him and he lifted her up, dragging one blanket along as a covering. Jacob took her upstairs to the master suite, pulled down the covers, dropped his shorts next to the bed and laid down beside her skin to skin.

"Tell me everything. Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

She told him how it all started from her being up sick to being downstairs eating crackers when the strange light attracted her. It had been so long, but how did she forget what vampires looked like in the sunlight? Bella expanded the story to include all the crazy things he'd asked of her and he seriously thought she was ready to go back with him. By the time she finished, she was crying again, but it wasn't as bad since she was in his arms.

"I don't need any details, but do I have to worry about Edward?"

Jacob kissed the side of her head, "No Bells, Edward will never be a threat again. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Alice?"

"Will never interfere in our lives either."

"Okay, thanks for protecting us."

"You're going to be okay with what I had to do?"

"Yes, I love you and I trust every decision you make and that includes whatever your wolf has to do. He's part of you. No one was injured were they?"

"No, he didn't even put up a fight. I know you don't want details, but the little one was worse than him. I'm sure she didn't feel like she was deserving but I didn't ask questions, guilt by association." Jacob thought Edward kinda meant the suicidal note, "He was going to try one last time and if it didn't work out, then he was willing to let us destroy him. Willing or not, you're mine and he should have never put his filthy hands on you."

Jacob rubbed her back and held her closer. She felt drowsy because of everything, but she had to ask. "Last night, you heard him. Can you please check and see if the baby's okay."

"Bells, I'm sure the baby's fine."

"Please, Jake."

He lifted his head and bent over to press it against her. She saw a perplexed look cross his face.

"You can't hear him can you?" she started to cry and panic once more.

"Stop Bells. It isn't that, last night we were completely still and quiet and now you're heart is beating so fast and mine is thrumming in my ears. I can't hear the soft sound over us. It's extremely faint, I told you that."

"What if?"

He wouldn't let her finish. He put his finger over her lips. "Calm down, we need to rest and I'll check again in a little bit. I'll take you to the hospital if we have any other doubts, okay?"

She hoped he was right, and if she hadn't been so completely exhausted, she wasn't sure if she'd ever rest, but the strong steady beat of Jacob's heart lulled her to sleep. The two of them wrapped completely around one another and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Bella's bladder made it's presence known. It felt completely weighted down. When she opened her eyes, she saw the reason why. Jacob's ear was pressed against her. He had a huge grin on his face. "He's okay?"

"Perfect honey...stronger than last night."

Jacob got up and went to the door. "Rach left a snack." He brought her a trail mix bar and an orange juice. She went to the restroom and he started a bath in the big tub. The scent of Edward still lingered on both of them she imagined so she was happy to join him in the water and wash every last trace of him away, so he'd never exist between them again. Bella relaxed against Jacob's chest once he'd washed her hair. He traced his mark with his fingers and she sighed.

"Did it help?"

"Yes, more than you know."

"I'm so glad I have it."

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed the spot. She sucked in her breath. There was one more thing they needed. She knew he was probably worried about the trauma of the day, but as long as their son was perfect, she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Is everyone out?"

"Yeah, I don't hear anyone in the house."

Bella leaned forward and stood up in the water. He did the same, "You sure?"

"Yes, in fact, I insist."

Jacob got them out of the tub and carried her straight to bed. She immediately got on all fours and leaned her head to the side so he could have access to the mark. He'd bit her on many occasions when they were very heated but she knew he wouldn't go that far since she was pregnant. It was an intense event.

"Bells?" he was questioning her but she knew what he needed. His body slowly moved across her back until he reached her ear. "You sure?"

Her hand found his and pulled it tightly across her middle, he slid against her and then inside her. The two of them became the worst couple of rule breakers for a second time, but it didn't count since they had the house to themselves. Jacob was intense but gentle like always. He knew what she could and couldn't take, and exactly like she predicted, he only licked and sucked at her mark, never breaking the skin. It never stopped feeling so completely amazing and their lovemaking continued until her legs began to give out. That's when he turned her over and completed the act of love with her. He kissed her repeatedly. They told each other how much they loved each other another half a dozen times. She was so relieved that she was back in the right set of arms where she'd always remain as long as they drew breath.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve<p>

"Hold up, everyone." Charlie announced. "Bells said she wanted to go first with her gift."

She looked at her husband and nodded giving him the go ahead. She decided she wanted him to say it so he tossed a pair of blue booties Emily gave them since she'd guessed wrong the last time for her and Sam. The socks fell in Billy's lap and he held them up.

"Look at these Charlie. I'm assuming these aren't for me so that only means one thing."

Her father rushed to her side, "Oh Bells...you sure? We're going to be grandpas?"

She told him she'd been to the doctor a few days before, so she passed around the first ultrasound picture as well.

Charlie was the first to mention how tiny the baby was. "A lot must have changed if you already know it's a boy."

Bella laughed, "That's doctor Jake, not my real doctor, but he said to trust him...it's definitely a boy."

Sue came up to hug them both. Her father cleared his throat and adjusted his mustache. "What Dad?"

"Um...I was just curious. Is it a...well you know?"

"A puppy? Yes, in fact it might be a whole litter of them. I bet I'm having four or five at once." Charlie turned pale for a split second, but then tightened his arm around his daughter and relaxed. "Seriously, Dad. It's way too early and if it happens, Jacob will handle it. Does it matter?"

"No, of course not. Jacob's family, I don't even find it weird any longer." Jacob swore the first six months Charlie always took two steps back from him, but he was much more concerned with what the Cullen's were than Jacob and his friends. "So when's little Charles making an appearance?"

"Charles, don't you mean William?" Billy corrected.

Jacob grabbed her around the waist and tugged her into the other room while the two old friends argued about who would be top grandfather.

"They're going to be disappointed when they find out this one's going to be Aiden."

"Naw, they'll get over it. I hope you weren't too upset you didn't get to do your full surprise."

"No, how could I be after the week we experienced? I'm just thankful I'm with you and Aiden will be with us by summer."

Jacob pointed over their heads and raised his eyebrows. Poor Sue had mistletoe all over the house to encourage Charlie to be a little more outwardly affectionate. Bella reached up to wrap her fingers around his neck. "Come here you, like we ever need an excuse to kiss."

He smiled against her lips, "I know." The two of them kissed under the mistletoe a little longer. The dads had moved on to discuss the first fishing trip with their new grandson. Seth had turned up the Christmas music and had convinced his mom to dance with him. They stood in the doorway to admire the scene.

"Jacob Black, what did I ever do to deserve this life?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Black. I find myself asking myself that everyday, but I'll take it." He kissed her lips one more time.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>****Bonus Bit****<strong>

_Next Christmas_

Bella was back in Sue's living room. The scene was similar to the previous year except Leah had joined them with her new husband. Sue was a little peeved that she had eloped. None of them even knew she was serious with someone, but that was so Leah. It was nice to see how happy she was. A big client stopped by one afternoon to meet face to face with Jacob about a car he was refurbishing and that's when he crossed paths with her. Leah said to hell with imprinting but Miller had made her a believer in love at first sight.

There was one other special addition to the family, Aiden was sitting in the floor propped against his father's lap. He'd almost mastered sitting independently. Jacob had a football in front of him. They never heard from any of the Cullen's which was good. Jacob torched the old house as a warning. Charlie checked the records and knew they still owned it and actually went through with an insurance claim; but they had to know what he meant when he burned the house to the ground. The pack was in good shape: two marriages that year, one baby and one more on the way. Kim had finally given in to Jared. Sometimes, she still caught her reflection when she passed a mirror and spoke out loud, especially when she was holding the baby, _you almost missed out on all this. _

"Mommy, Aiden needs to tell you something," Jacob called to her.

Bella had a seat in front of her two favorite guys. "Oh yeah, what's up little man? You loving your first Christmas?" He pulled off his Santa cap and shook it in his hands and then he dived for her. She grabbed him before he hit the floor. Jake slid one tiny gift in her hands. She thought they were exchanging in the morning.

"What's this?"

"My gift to you and everyone else, so I wanted you to open it now."

What could Jacob possibly give everyone in such a tiny box. She got Aiden to help her pull the ribbon and then she lifted the lid. A key, but to what? She was curious, because she had no idea what the key went to. It wasn't a car key, that much she knew.

Seth asked first, "What's that open?"

"It opens the pack's official vacation home, that's what."

Bella squealed but not too loud since Aiden didn't like that. "You bought the cabin? Are you serious?"

"Yep, and we're adding on next summer. We don't have to wait for one weekend out of the year anymore."

She looked around the room "Am I the only one in the dark about this? Did anyone else know?"

"No, Bells...other than a real estate agent and my loan officer, I kept it completely to myself."

Everyone was so excited. Seth immediately got on his phone and started messaging the rest of the pack.

Bella held Aiden up and talked sweetly, "You have the best Daddy in the world. He takes such good care of us." He giggled loudly when she blew raspberries into his stomach.

Soon, the party started to die down. Aiden rubbed his eyes so Bella told Jacob they needed to get home and get him to bed.

"He's really tired?"

"Yep."

"What about you, Bells? Are you really tired?"

"I'm a mom, of course, I'm always tired." Jacob stuck out his bottom lip to pout. "But not too tired for you as long as you clean up and get us set for the morning while I get Aiden to bed."

He told her it was a deal and then he whispered about one more gift he intended to give her...it was the gift that kept on giving, himself. She pinched his cute butt and then the little family headed home. Charlie and Sue were waving from the porch. Bella held Aiden close with a blanket over his head. Jacob opened the back door so she could slide inside with him and get him in his carseat. Bella looked back at her dad and then to Jake when he shut the door. Aiden held her hand after she locked him securely in his seat. So many emotions flooded her mind.

"You're quiet back there. You aren't falling asleep on me, because I'll wake you up."

She replied with what was on her mind, "This is real."

"What's real, honey?"

"You, me, Aiden...all of it."

"Yeah, Bells we're all real."

She looked out the window at the landscape of the reservation. She normally ignored it, but that snowy Christmas Eve, she thought it was the prettiest place on earth.

"Jake."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad."

"Me too, Bells. Me too."

_**~Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this alternate Twilight. Sighs, sometimes it's so emotional being #teamwolf**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Here's my final story for the series this season. I had to wait until the Tricky Raven contest period was officially over to post. So many great entries, be sure and check out any others that get posted.**_

**Title: If Only in My Dreams**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Rating: Mature**

**Genre: Family/Hurt,Comfort**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_If Only in My Dreams_

Bella shoved her phone back in her bag. It was almost their turn. She'd been expecting a call, but had no idea when it might come through. It was Christmas week and she knew Jacob would find a way to get a call through to his family. The holidays weren't the same without him.

She and Jacob had been married almost seven years. They got married soon after high school, because they both knew they were meant to be. Their parents were close friends, so they were raised together and had always been in each other's lives. It was obvious around the time she no longer thought boys had cooties that he was the only boy she'd ever love.

They struggled like most young couples. Both of them had jobs and went to college. Jacob was proud and wanted to take care of her on his own. He never accepted help from their parents other than the initial wedding gifts and honeymoon they provided. Even though, they weren't rich; they were still making it in the beginning. Things changed some when Laney arrived. They'd planned to hold off four or five years, but fate had other ideas, because the light of their lives arrived just shy of their second year anniversary.

Jacob really wanted Bella to be able to stay home with their baby daughter. He finally took the best opportunity he found for his family. He enlisted in the army. She was leery in the beginning, but he assured her it was for the best. He was going in with a little bit of rank because of his college credit and they'd help pay for him to finish his degree. He'd have a steady income and benefits. She was worried a little about moving around and leaving their families, but in the end she was also convinced it was a good move for them.

The first year was great, they were stationed in California and everything Jacob had said was accurate, but then a new conflict broke out overseas. His job changed as well, because he'd made it into a special unit. Soon, he was being sent on all kinds of missions that didn't allow families. Bella moved back to La Push with Laney and they saw Jacob whenever he had leave. She thought they would only have to deal with a couple of deployments but as he made rank, that hope faltered. At least they managed to be together for an extended time when they lived in Texas.

She was homesick, but they were together until he got new orders. Bella and Laney once again moved back to Washington with twins on board. She was definitely going to need family when the boys arrived. Jacob barely made it home in time for birth of the twins. She needed him more than ever since the second baby got in distress as soon as Charles was born, the doctors became very worried about baby B whom they'd already named William. She had an emergency c-section for him, but thankfully both boys were in excellent health. They named them for their fathers but called them Henry and Eli which were their middle names respectively. Bella was trying to recover while taking care of the babies as well as four year old Laney at the time. It broke all their hearts when Jacob had to leave again when the boys were only three weeks old.

She had only seen him on Skype over the last 9 months. It was the longest they'd ever been apart. He watched his sons grow up over emails and Facebook posts. The past few weeks had been the worst since he was deep undercover in a mission. She hoped and prayed he'd finally get a message out before Christmas.

Laney missed him like crazy, so when Bella got her children to the first of the line to sit on Santa's knee; she wasn't too amazed by what her daughter asked for.

"Ho, ho ho...my you're a pretty girl. Are these your brothers? "

"Yep, that's Eli and that's Henry. Henry's fatter, that's how you can tell them apart." Everyone chuckled at her assessment. One of the assistants helped Laney to Santa's lap so she could talk with him and then they'd take a picture. Bella knew Jacob was going to love the photo. She had all three of them in matching red Christmas outfits.

"So tell me, pretty girl..."

"Laney, but you knew that," her daughter said with confidence.

"Yes, of course, Laney what would you like for Christmas?"

"My Daddy."

Bella felt her lip start to tremble. Leave it to her child to say something like that. She thought she was going to tell him about the American Girl doll she wanted that she believed resembled her. Jacob had already insisted she buy it even though she thought it was a bit much for a doll for a five year old. He told her a few weeks before, a hazardous duty bonus had just been deposited. Her heart ached even more as she remembered the sacrifices he was making for their family. She went to bed every night worrying about his safety until she'd convince herself...it's Jake, he's the strongest, most careful man I know, he'll be fine.

Santa looked at Bella, maybe for some type of conformation. She was sure he encountered all types of family situations.

"Laney, you know Daddy's working." She silently mouthed,"Army," to the kind man who'd been put on the spot.

"I know, but Santa can make it so he comes home. It's the twins first Christmas, my Daddy needs to be there. Mommy's sad, she always checks her phone or the computer for messages and she didn't even smile once when we put out our stockings. So that's all the Black's need, Santa. My daddy does lots of secret missions, but he's done a bunch so he should get a reward. That's what you get when you behave, you get rewarded not punished, so thank you so much for helping us."

"Oh, ho ho ho, Santa does his best but I...I can't go against Uncle Sam."

"Huh, Uncle Sam won't stop you. He misses Daddy too, they're good friends."

"Laney, tell Santa what present you'd like honey. We're holding up the line. I'll tell you later about another Uncle Sam."

She frowned at her mother and shook her head because she wasn't getting the conformation she wanted that he'd bring her father home for Christmas. Bella knew how headstrong she could be so she decided to get Henry and Eli situated for their photo before they got out of their good moods. She got Laney to stand close and placed a boy on each knee. She stood off to the side while the moment was captured on film. She thanked the elves that helped her and got the boys back in their stroller. They were just about to exit the area of Santa's workshop when Laney informed him of one more detail. "Oh, I'm supposed to tell you, Henry and Eli would like a wagon with big wheels so we can push it on the beach and also push toys for the house so they could learn to walk soon. Thanks."

"And you're sure that was it?" he asked.

She pinched her lip between her teeth...an inherited trait. "Well, if you want, you could give my Daddy the American Girl doll, because she looks just like me and he could bring her when he comes home." She turned back around and gave him a big hug "Bye Santa, I love you."

* * *

><p>Bella had just pulled out the final batch of cookies. Her feet ached, she had flour in her hair and her tongue was green from taste testing the icing. Laney was setting up the decorating station while the twins napped in their crib. Making Christmas cookies was usually the highlight of their holiday season, but she hadn't been able to find any joy that day. She mentally chided herself. <em>What's wrong with you? <em> Do this for your children. Laney had already spilled her secrets to the mall Santa that she was sad all the time. She made a point to never cry in front of her, but she still knew how despondent she'd become. Bella had gotten use to missing her husband, but never before on Christmas and never that long. It just felt wrong on so many levels. Just like Laney reminded them all, it was Eli and Henry's 1st Christmas. He'd only been with his sons a few weeks out of their amazing lives. They were growing and changing everyday. She was glad they had both their grandfathers, and several of Jake's close friends made a point to interact with them so they could have strong male role models.

Leah pushed the door open. She never knocked nor did she need to, she was Bella's best friend. Zane pushed ahead of his mother dying to get to the table with his best pal, Laney.

"I told you to wait on me and I'd help," Leah fussed at her.

"It's fine, you can supervise the decorating. I wanted to get it over with."

Leah said a few instructions to the children and pointed down the hall. "Go chica, bedroom, the kids are fine. I've set them up with spoons, no knives and a lifetime supply of sprinkles. You and I need to talk." Leah pulled her into the bedroom she was supposed to share with Jacob. She rarely slept there anymore. It was easier to camp out in the boys' room on the extra bed, but once they slept longer through the night; she often crashed on the couch. The bed didn't feel comfortable anymore.

"I get it, Bella. I'd be losing my shit if I hadn't seen Sam in months, hell a week even. I don't know how you're doing this, but let us help you more. You're always claiming you're fine or you've got this. You're about to the breaking point and don't you have three more months?"

Bella's face fell into her hands as the reality of how much longer she had to go was said out loud. She bawled and Leah handed her a tissue. "I...I just miss him so much, it hurts."

Leah sat on the bed with her and put her arm around her. "I know." Bella told her the story from the mall a few days before and told her how heartbreaking Christmas morning would be when Laney realized Santa hadn't saw to her one request. She had no idea how she was going to take the fact he still couldn't come home. "That kid's a trip, never takes no for answer. Damn, she's just like her father."

"True...I think half the time she's my mini me since people always comment how we favor, but that personality and utter stubbornness is so much like Jake."

Leah made the suggestion that after Christmas and everything settled down, she and Sam would have Laney over for a couple of days. Zane was always wanting to see his playmate since they hadn't given in and had another quite yet, but she said they were getting started as soon as the new year rolled around.

"I bet either Renee or Sarah would watch the boys as well. You need a break. I suck at surprises, so I'm going to tell you already that we got you a spa day. Massage, mani-pedi, the works."

"Leah, no that's too extravagant. I can't let you and Sam do that."

"Nonsense, some of the others chipped in as well. That's how we were able to get you the whole shebang."

"I don't know what to say, but I'm having you all over for New Year's just like normal and I'm going to make everyone's favorites. It's the least I can do."

"You sure you're up for that solo?"

"Yeah, it's mine and Jake's tradition so I want to keep it up. Who knows maybe he'll get a Skype session going and everyone can say hi. He'd love that."

"Cool, well...I better go and see if the kids have painted each other red and green, but you go soak in the tub."

Bella was about to say no, but Leah held up her hand. "No arguing, I insist."

* * *

><p>The kids were tucked in and sound asleep, so Bella pulled the special bag out of her closet. It housed all the items she'd picked up here and there as stocking stuffers for the past few weeks. She had Charlie bring over the big gifts she stashed at her parent's place. Bella held up the American Girl doll. Laney had described exactly what she should look like: medium skin, brown eyes, wavy brown hair and brown eyes, with a dusting of freckles. She wanted it to be just like her.<p>

Once everything was complete, she couldn't resist steaming up some milk for a hot cocoa. Maybe it would help her sleep. Laney had already left out a special plate of cookies for Santa and a cup of milk near the tree, so she needed to partially consume those. Bella climbed in the recliner, propped her legs up and started an email. She didn't want to whine but she wanted him to know how much they were missing him. He must have been swamped to never get out some sort of communication. She was holding out hope that he'd manage something on Christmas day. That's why she insisted the parents come over to her house for lunch. She didn't trust anyone else's Internet set up. Sarah was making most everything. Renee was highly capable of making an excellent salad, but her mother in law shared her own love for cooking. Of course, they wanted to see the kids enjoy their new presents.

She'd attached several pictures, including the Santa one. All the memories of Laney's pleadings fluttered through her mind. "If only..." she whispered.

She ended the email with I love you, I miss you, be safe...can't wait to see you again. Your, Bells and your babies.

Bella worried a little that Laney would be disappointed in the morning when she realized her Daddy wasn't home, but Grandpa Billy had promised to help her out with that. She knew her daughter well and she was going to be a bit miffed, but once the excitement was underway, she'd mellow out. That phone call would also do wonders for her, so she made one more wish before sipping down the last of her hot chocolate. She had promised Laney she wouldn't sleep on the couch, because she told Bella it might interfere with Santa's work, so she needed to head to bed for real, but sometime after the warm drink and staring at the lights of the tree, she must of dozed off.

A cold chill and the start of a stiff neck snagged her out of her sleep. Heavy eyelids slowly opened and then closed back. She needed to make herself get up to go to bed. Finally, her eyes held open and came into focus. Someone was standing in front of the tree, and a scream lodged in her throat because she didn't want to terrify her children. The intruder turned around after hearing her stir. Finger to his lips which were pulled into a huge grin, he whispered. "S'okay, Bells...it's only me."

"Jake," she flew out of the chair and into his arms.

"Shh, honey...don't you dare wake the kids just yet. I need some time with you all to myself."

Bella was starting to hyperventilate. Was he really there in the living room on Christmas Eve? How had he managed that huge of a surprise?

"How? I'm so happy. Oh my gosh, I can't believe it."

"Later, first I need..." he held her tighter and pulled her face closer to his. "To kiss you again, it's been far too long." He kissed her once and whispered, "Um, Bells...you taste like chocolate."

She giggled and met his mouth again. It most definitely had been far too long, Bella stopped talking or worrying about anything else and she happily pressed her mouth against her husband's and all their love for one another came pouring out in a flood of emotions. Passion quickly rose to the top of the list and soon Bella was being lifted and carried down the hallway to their room. Her husband surprised her when he halted their activities.

"Bells, I've been on a military transport for the past 15 hours with twelve other smelly guys, I've got to get a shower first." She vigorously shook her head, he smelt fine to her, she didn't want to stop.

Bella attacked his mouth again. He stopped her again. "It'll be the fastest shower in history unless you decide to join me."

"Let me double check the kids and I'll be there before you're all sudsy." He slapped her behind and disappeared in the bathroom.

Bella very quietly peaked in on Laney and both Eli and Henry. All three looked peaceful in dreamland. She actually felt the need to pinch herself to make sure it was really happening. _This better be real, you're not dreaming Bella. _

The bathroom was already full of steam. She knew her man liked his hot showers. He probably hadn't had many good ones over the past nine months. She quickly shucked off her cotton pj's and panties and pulled open the shower door.

Hot, wet hands grabbed her and pulled her all the way in immediately.

Jacob shoved a bottle of body wash in her hands, "I'll do you and you do me."

He raised his eyebrows a few times at her. Oh my goodness, that man's deep voice had a direct connection to her lady parts. She felt her whole body start to tingle. They ended up overly cleaning each other just because it felt so good. Once they were rinsed and weren't so slippery, Jacob pushed her back against the tiles. He lifted her up, instantly their bodies were pulled together like magnets. He used his strong arms to hold her exactly how he wanted her. He whispered more dirty tidbits about what he intended to do with her clean body. She imagined they were saving the main act for the bed since it had been so long, but he couldn't wait. Jacob adjusted her and soon she was reunited completely with the love of her life again. "Um...still so perfect. I've dreamed of this everyday," he crooned in her ear.

He held her bottom firmly and used the tile wall for further support while he lifted her up and down for several minutes. The whole while, his tongue took possession of her mouth somewhat stifling all the moans that rose from her throat.

Jacob turned the water off suddenly, she would've stayed in there longer, but he said it was time to love her properly.

Partially dried off, they were back in their room. That bed had been the source of pain and loneliness for months and just like that, it was about to be the place for pleasure. She knew he had the ability to bring so much to her.

Jacob had a seat and she didn't waste any time, she climbed right back on him. He showed her in the next few minutes one of the many reasons she loved him so much with her heart, body, and soul. Only Jacob could bring out the woman in her so quickly. Once she came off her high, he flipped her over and took total control. Bella and Jacob were making love again and she didn't know how or why he made it home to her, but she had never been so appreciative in her entire life. He rocked himself in and out of her til she couldn't take it anymore. Her whole body trembled and shook as he made sure they came together. Bella locked her legs around him refusing to let him leave her body.

"Honey, I'm going to squish you."

"Good. I can't lose you again. I don't want it to end yet."

He peppered kisses to her face. "Baby, give me a few minutes and I'll have you writhing in the sheets again. I promise." His vow finally convinced her to release her death grip on his waist and he rolled over but immediately pulled her halfway on top of him.

They laid there a few more minutes listening to the other's even breathing. Bella tried to update him on their lives since he said he'd missed the last few emails. She told him all about Laney and Santa. "She's made a believer out of me."

"Aw, my sweet girl I can't wait to see her again."

Jacob was worried his sons would be afraid of him, but Bella insisted she kept the t-shirts in their crib. She made him send a worn one whenever he could. She remembered how she also kept one in her underwear draw. It was a comfort to her more often than anyone would know. "I promise, they'll know you."

After a half an hour of talking, Jacob started rubbing his nose up and down the column of her neck. He was ready to fulfill his promise and she was happy to accept anything he had to give her. They could sleep another day. They started out the second round a lot less hurried. He was slowly trying to reacquaint himself with her. She couldn't help flinch with a tiny bit of embarrassment as he explored her stomach. She'd quickly bounced back after Laney, but the twins did a number on her. She had twice the stretch marks, a not-so-flat stomach with a scar across the bottom of her abdomen.

"Hey, what's the matter? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's just...I'm sorry. I don't look the same, nothing like that sixteen year old the first time you saw me naked."

He chuckled,"Well thank god for that, I'm not a perv. I don't expect you to keep looking sixteen, that was almost a decade ago. You're a beautiful woman. Don't be ashamed in front of me." He leaned over and placed warm kisses all over her belly.

"Battle scars, honey. You housed my children and brought them into the world with this body. I love it, same as always...even more. Besides, we match now. I'm not the same either." He took two of her fingers and drug them down his ribs where he had a long, light pink scar. He'd gotten caught in a razor wire fence when they suddenly had to pull out of a hot-zone. She'd almost had heart failure the day a doctor called instead of Jacob to give her the news. She about blew out his eardrum, "Is he alright?"

Of course, he recovered fully, but not after 127 stitches and a round of antibiotics. She was so relieved because it could've been so much worse.

"Are you revolted by me?" he asked.

"Never, your body is amazing. I'm a lucky lady." she kissed his old wound.

"Well, I feel the same way, baby and nothing's going to change that."

He proved to her again just how much he loved her body. They were laying together in a tangled mess of limbs and sweaty bodies.

Leave it to her to try and ruin their post-coital bliss with all her over-thinking.

"Jake, how long do have? Can you stay at least a week? I still don't understand how you got to come home."

He told her he'd answer all her questions in the morning but he was exhausted thanks to the long trip home and their athletic activities. "If I know my daughter, she'll be up with the first hint of daylight. Let's sleep a little, honey." He kissed the side of her head and held her closer.

She silently worried that if he wasn't saying anything, it must not be too long, but at least she had him that night and she knew her kids would wake up with their dad...that was good enough to calm her so she could fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Bella opened her eyes knowing that something was different. Her hand patted all over the mattress...empty. Jacob wasn't with her and she briefly panicked. "I dreamed it." No, that was too real, it couldn't have been a dream. He'd made her...yeah a lot, he made her do all kinds of pleasurable things. She pulled up the sheet and saw her nudity. Her head fell back to the pillow as relief swarmed over her. She didn't sleep without her pajamas if Jacob wasn't with her. As soon as she shifted her body, she had other signs, Jacob making love to her was indeed reality. Her body ached from all the out of the ordinary activities. Bella quickly rushed to the bathroom to do her morning business. She picked up her discarded nightclothes and put them back on.<p>

As soon as she opened the bedroom door, she was met with bright laughter. It was Laney, she'd discovered her surprise gift. Bella heard that they were all in the twins' room. The scene was a dream come true, she wished she'd had a camera on her. Although, her mind would never let her forget. Laney was squeezing her dad's leg while he attempted to change Eli.

"Mommy, look who's here."

"I see that sweetie. I guess you were right...your daddy came home to us."

"Yep, you needed to believe."

"I agree, I do now. What are you all doing in here?"

Jacob looked up with pleading eyes. She came to his side and noticed a lop-sided diaper. "I screwed up. It's been awhile. LaneyBeth helped me with the first one."

"Henry?" She questioned.

"I know the difference if that's what your asking. Laney helped me change Henry."

"I already told him the secret, Henry's fatter," Laney ratted him out.

She smirked at her husband and he shrugged.

"Hey, at least they're not afraid of me. They've smiled the whole time. I think they like me." Jacob got Bella to help him hold one in each hand and then the tears started like a fountain.

"Oh come on, Bells. The kids are all happy, why are you crying like that, baby?"

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. I'm so happy you're here. We don't need any presents. Oh my gosh, I just thought of something. I have to call your parents. You think, I'm crying...Sarah's going to bawl."

"Well, the presents are there...I saw them when Santa let me in." He winked at her. "So we might as well open them. Did you all hear that? Who's ready to open presents?"

"ME!" Laney yelled.

Henry and Eli kicked their feet in excitement.

"Yes," Laney shrieked when she started opening her doll. After a good while merely enjoying watching their children, Jacob came to Bella with her stocking.

She'd stuffed that herself for Laney's watchful eye, but there was an extra box at the top. That's what he'd been doing when she woke up in the chair. "Jacob Black...I thought we said no gifts this year."

"Seriously? We always break that rule. Besides, I had no choice...you need this."

"Need, huh?" She really needed some new cake pans and decorating supplies. What could she possibly need in that tiny box? Bella eagerly opened the gift instead of arguing to find the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's so much, I can't believe you spent this much money."

"Quit worrying about that. Do you like it?"

"I love it," she held out her wrist and let him attach it to her.

"Where's mine?" He was a bigger kid than any of the rest of them, but he was right. She had bought him something but thought it was for later. He loved to work on small engines and machines, but he had so many hand me down tools. Sometimes, she'd catch him swearing and tossing tools around when he couldn't find the right one. Quil and Embry had helped her pick out the perfect set since she knew nothing about it. Bella had used all her baking money on it. She was known as the unofficial La Push and Forks baker. Leah insisted she bite the bullet and open a real bakery, but she kept waiting until she knew Jacob was home for good.

"It's in the garage, silly. You can go see it anytime, but I didn't wrap it up."

"Okay, I was just kidding. You could have said it was in the bedroom and I would have been a happy boy. " His hand slid down the swell of her ass, the kids were busy with their toys.

She took his exploring hand and crammed her cell phone in it. "Later," **kiss** "but right now...call your mother."

Before she knew it, her living room was bursting at the seems with even more excitement. Both sets of parents were there, and Quil and Embry. Jacob finally got his mother calmed down and told them all the real present he'd been holding onto.

"I'm here for good. I didn't just get leave. I managed to pull some strings with the help of my commander and got out three months early. That's why I avoided you this week, Bells, honey." He put his arm around her. She couldn't see a thing in front of her, she was crying so much.

"I didn't want to give the secret away."

Laney held the mistletoe over them. "Kiss her Daddy."

"Gladly," Jake kissed Bella and the whole room cheered.

"Best Christmas ever!"

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


End file.
